The Love Between Hanyous
by Shiori Tachibana
Summary: When Kagome is fatally injured in battle and any chance of saving her seems unlikely, Inuyasha learns of a way it might be possible. However, all things come at a price. Will Inuyasha be able to follow through no matter what the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

_The Love Between Hanyous _

_**Chapter 1 **_

* * *

Disclaimer: Please be aware that I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from this series. However, I do own the other characters in which I have created so please be considerate. No stealing! I know this is repetative, meaning everyone says this, but also please don't steal the work as a whole. I work very hard on all my chapters, characters etc. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

It was a peaceful day outside, gorgeous in every sense of the word with a slight breeze that always seemed to accompany the early spring. Inuyasha and the group walked under the canopy of trees known as Inuyasha's forest. Sunlight filtered down through the massive branches and birds sang their songs above them. No one was saying anything, simply walking the dirt path, glad for silence and the chance to revel in their moment of brief serenity. Moments later the skies grew dark and heavy with rain clouds and all noise from above stopped. Miroku broke the silence. "Inuyasha, can you feel the demonic aura?" He locked eyes with the hanyou who only nodded his reply. "It feels similar to Naraku's!" Sango said, immediately out of relaxation with her hand on her Hiraikotsu; ready to attack should the presence they were all feeling truly be him. Inuyasha could feel him too and immediately pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "His scent, it has to be him!" He scowled and bared his fangs. Kagome held shippou close to her and Kirara transformed to stand in front of them. All of them looked around, unsure of the direction their enemy would come from, with questions running a steady course through everyone's head. Was their enemy Naraku? Was it Kagura? Or perhaps a new incarnation of Naraku's? Whatever it was, they were prepared to fight with everything they had. An instant later, there were no more questions to ponder; they all spotted their foe behind them and turned around in unison. 

"He he he, so you must be Inuyasha." Spoke the demon. He was an older man that looked to be around 50 in human years. He had grey blue hair with eyes that sparkled like sapphires. The demon wore rather elaborate armor in different shades of blue, patterned like foamy waves on his muscular frame. He held a dark blue staff in his left hand and pointed it toward Inuyasha and the others. The scent of wolves and sulfur plagued the air in the opposite direction. Inuyasha turned and saw a female around Kagome's age standing in front of three snarling wolves. "Don't forget about me, Inuyasha." She was quite beautiful considering, with long dark red hair and black strands on the top of her head done up with a comb. She had glistening ruby red eyes, a Kimono of black with red sakura, and a bright red halberd clutched in her right hand.

"Naraku seems to find you quite the nuisance, dog boy." She smiled, her silky voice still lingering in their ears. She jumped over them and did a flip so that she landed by the old man. Back to back the two stood, pointing their weapons toward the group. "Just who the hell are you and what business do you have with us!" Inuyasha demanded rather angrily. He was caught off guard by that girl; in fact he hadn't even been aware of her. If not for her scent she could have hurt Kagome and that made him quiver with anger. "My my, such a mouth on you young man." The older man shook his head with closed eyes and opened them to speak once more. "My name is Hageshii." he said, "And mine is Mizu" the girl introduced herself. "We were sent by Naraku with the promise of jewel shards if we could kill you, dog boy." She spoke with disgust and contempt for the group in her path. "Of course, why would we refuse to kill a half breed? That's easy enough to do and there is one less neusance in the world." She grinned at the fixed stare Inuyasha held for her. "Heh, we'll see about that. I see Naraku failed to mention that I've beaten him and his incarnations countless times before, so I can assure you this will be no different." "Ah, but of course we are not his incarnations, nor are we Naraku himself. Don't worry, you and your little friends will have plenty to deal with." Inuyasha had had enough talk and charged the two. "Fire!" Mizu's halberd began to glow at its tip and a moment later a fireball hurdled toward Inuyasha. He dodged it with a jump and the others scrambled to get out of its way. "Inuyasha," said Miroku "Be careful you idiot! Are you trying to let her hit us!" Inuyasha landed next to Kagome. "Ah quit your whining monk, you can take care of yourself." Kagome let go of shippou and grabbed his arm worriedly but she was quickly brushed away by the infuriated hanyou before she could open her mouth to speak.

"Inuyasha, Miroku is right! You need to be more careful!" said Sango angrily. "Naraku is behind this, so these must be formidable demons or else he wouldn't have sent them." He knew she was right. "Leave this to me." Miroku said, and held out his right hand. He tugged at the prayer beads. "Better think that over young man." said the older, more silent of their opponents. "Naraku said we should watch out for you, so to make sure you don't try and use that air rip of yours, we brought along a little preventative." He gestured toward the treetops where the saimyoushou flew overhead. Miroku let go of the beads and glared daggers at the two demons in front of him. Inuyasha lowered his voice for a plan of attack. "Miroku, you and Sango take care of the wolves, Kirara, stay and protect Kagome and Shippou. I'll take these two." Miroku and Sango nodded, almost having forgotten about the mutts behind them. Kirara hunched down and growled low in her throat. "Heh," said Inuyasha "I'm not gonna let you two bastards get the best of me, let's get this over with." Inuyasha held his sword over head, and used the wind scar. This was the signal to attack.

Sango turned immediately to one of the off gaurd wolves and threw her Hiraikotsu, cutting it in half. With the fight being one on one, they stood better odds. The other wolves became more hostile after the death of their comrade, and leapt at Miroku and Sango. Miroku held up his staff and lodged it in one wolfs open mouth to stop it from getting hold of him, but the impact caused him to fall. The wolf above him clawed at his flesh and Miroku screamed in pain. Sango turned to see Miroku's leg bleeding badly and moved to help, but the wolf she was fighting jumped, landed in her path and charged. Sango shielded herself with her hiraikotsu, and pushed it back causing it to slide in the dirt and stop several feet away. This gave Sango the room she needed. She ran to Miroku and stabbed the wolf on top of him in the side with her sword. It fell over dead. The last remaining wolf had long since began its run toward them and jumped at Sango's back. It bit into her right shoulder with its sharp fangs. She cried out and dropped the hiraikotsu but managed to swipe at it with her sword. It only grazed its muzzle, but it was enough to make it let go of her. She dropped her sword and slumped on the ground in pain. Her arm was immobilized and the wolf growled and charged her; Miroku wasn't going to just sit by and watch her get hurt again. He stood on his injured leg. Sango had tried to protect him, and now it was his turn. He managed to stand on his wounded leg and used his wind tunnel despite the saimyoushou being close by. He drew in the remaining wolf and several of Naraku's insects, but Sango was safe and that was all he cared about. He closed off the hole in his hand and slumped to the ground, no longer able to stand with his wound and such a quantity of poison running through his body.

* * *

Inuyasha was having a rather difficult time of things with the two demons, Hageshii and Mizu. Hageshii was proving to be rather formidable himself, maybe even more so than the girl. His staff generated water attacks that seemed to freeze whatever it touched, and with age on his side, he knew many moves and attacks which made it difficult to know what his next plan would be. Mizu seemed to be in perfect sync with him, attacking while Inuyasha was dodging or when he tried to move on the offensive. Hageshii would distract him, and then Mizu would attempt to incinerate him, but the workout was exhausting, and he couldn't think of any way to get past their defense. By now he was breathing hard and the two demons hadn't even broken a sweat.

* * *

Kagome had not been permitted to aid Sango and Miroku, because Kirara felt the situation was too dangerous for her. After Miroku fell to his knees she immediately grabbed her bag from the back of her bike and ran to her friends. Kirara let her go but stayed close by. Miroku had fallen unconscious from the poison and pain in his leg and Sango was desperately trying to wake him. "Miroku! Miroku please, you must be alright!" She shook him, but her efforts were in vain. "Why did you do that, you knew the insects were close by! Why!" She began to cry. Kagome finally reached them and got out the antidote that she always kept for an occasion such as this. "Will you be alright?" She asked and held out the antidote."I've got to try and help Inuyasha." Sango nodded. She took the medicine, sat Miroku up and poured the liquid into his mouth. He swallowed as a reflex. "Shippou," Kagome said urgently, "there should be some aspirin and bandages in my bag, give the pills to Sango and do what you can with the gauze to stop the bleeding from her arm and Miroku's leg." Shippou said "Okay" and began rummaging through her bag.

* * *

Inuyasha was still not making any headway in his battle, and after staving off several fire ball attacks he was losing his grip on the Tetsusaiga. Mizu thrust her halberd at him and Tetsusaiga went flying. It transformed back into a rusty sword as it stuck in the ground several feet away. She held the sharp point of her weapon to his throat and the tip started to glow, "I'm so sorry Inuyasha, it's been fun, but unfortunately its time for you to die." Before she could finish her attack something sharp pierced her back. She cried out as Kagome's purification arrow began melting her flesh. Hageshii starred wide eyed at his companion then turned his attention to Kagome. He started toward her. Inuyasha used Mizu's distraction and pain to run to his sword. Before Hageshii could use an attack upon her, Inuyasha threw Tetsusaiga at the old man stabbing him through the back and out his stomach. He dropped his staff and gingerly touched the blood flowing steadily from his wound. "I'm sorry, Mizu" and with that, his eyes glazed over and he dropped to the ground. His body virtually disintegrated; his staff along with him in blue sparkles. Inuyasha picked up his sword and turned to Mizu whose jaw couldn't possibly have been any lower. Her eyes misted, and her mouth curved, she was no longer in a toying mood, she was out for blood. Inuyasha never took his eyes off her but said "Kagome, thank you…" She strung another bow, ready to shoot it at the other demon. "Give me a sec, I can kill her!" Inuyasha shook his head slowly and told her not to bother. "Kagome, she isn't playing around anymore, its too dangerous for you to get involved, you should go tend to Sango and the others, I'll take care of this wench." Kagome unstrung her bow and put away her arrow. She knew he was right, nodded to his back, then turned on her heal and began jogging to her injured friends.

Mizu looked at the ground, a few tears running down her pale cheeks and said, "She'll pay for what she did, TO MY FATHER!" Mizu ignored her wound and charged Inuyasha. She used her weapon to once again knock Inuyasha's sword from his hand by her shear force. She kicked her leg into his side and he slammed into a nearby tree, too disoriented to get up. The Tetsusaiga wasn't far from him, but far enough that he'd have to run to get it. Mizu's anger seemed to make her faster and she turned after the sprinting Kagome. Inuyasha looked up and called to her, but when she turned around, all she saw was a flash of red. Everyone stared, horrified at what lay before their eyes, Kagome had been pierced by the halberd, and blood gushed from her abdomen. Kagome's eyes unfocused and she began to feel weak as a hot fire ran through her stomach then through her entire body. Inuyasha was the one who lost all control now; he abandoned his sword and used his claws to slice Mizu into pieces. "It doesn't matter;" she said "I die knowing that bitch will too. My halberd's tip was poisoned and so I have avenged my father…" Her last words were a whisper before she too disappeared like Hageshii. Kagome fell to the floor, unable to stand any longer. She tried her best to get breath into her lungs. The pain wasn't so bad, it was almost like it wasn't there, she was almost too numb to feel it. Almost. Sango and Shippou were in shock. She picked up Shippou and held his head away from the scene in front of them. She had seen what images like this could do to the young and pure of heart, and she wouldn't put him through that. He gave up trying to control his tears and sobbed into her blood stained garments.

Inuyasha helped sit her up, and blood trickled from her mouth. "Inuyasha," she said while valiantly struggling to stay conscious, "I'm sorry- I…." she stopped, and tears began to roll from her eyes. "Shut up you idiot, you shouldn't talk, I've got to get you to Kaede" he stood and held her bridal style in his arms. "Inuyasha, if I never see you again, I wouldn't be able to rest in peace if you didn't know…" her voice was barely a whisper, but he could hear her perfectly. "Know what?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from breaking. "I love you. I have for the longest time…" she couldn't stay conscious any longer and slumped against his chest. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat, and he felt the worst he ever had in his life. He turned to his battered friends behind him and said "I've got to get her to Kaede's hut, she'll know what to do, you catch up." He dropped his sheath from his belt and threw it on the ground. Sango knew what he wanted her to do. Pick up Tetsusaiga and bring it when they came. The urgency in his voice left no time for arguments and none could have been made before he jumped into the trees with Kagome in his arms. "Please Kagome, you've got to live, just hold on." He ran fast, as quickly as possible while from the trees below, hidden in the shadows, a pair of soulless eyes watched.

* * *

A.N. - So what did you guys think? Any comments, constructive criticism or praises are of course, welcome. If you liked this chapter, please keep an eye out for others! 


	2. Chapter 2

_The Love Between Hanyous _

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Please be aware that I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's wonderful characters. However, I do own the one's I create, so please do not pass them off as yours. I work hard on each chapter, character etc. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha was panicked and long since out of breath. Kaede's wasn't too far from where they were attacked since they'd only just set out that morning, so for him it wasn't more than a 10 minute run. Unfortunately, Kagome was getting worse and the thought of losing her was not something he could handle. She was hot and had begun to sweat, her breathing raspy and strained. After what seemed like hours he saw the village that he begun to see like a second home. He went directly to Kaede's hut and ran inside the door knocking off the straw cover that hung there. When he ran in she had her back turned and was doing something with herbs, but he hadn't any time to worry about trivial things like that. 

"Inuyasha, I see your back." She said. She didn't even have to turn, only he would make such an entrance. "Have another fight with Kagome?" she asked from her seat in the middle of the room. Inuyasha's heart began to twist in his chest. Kaede had no idea Kagome was hurt, but she still made him feel awful for all the times he had argued with her over the smallest things. "Kaede, you've got to help her!" he said. He was frantic, his voice so distressed she turned immediately to the hanyou in her doorway. What she saw shocked her beyond words. Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms, drenched with her own blood, pale as the winter's snow and unconscious. "Inuyasha, what on Earth…." She didn't even finish before he interrupted her. "Kaede, please, she's gonna die if we don't do something!" Kaede nodded and ask to be filled in as she got a bed ready. Inuyasha obliged her and began the story, trying his best not to show his agony. "Poison…?" asked Kaede, "Inuyasha put her down here." she said, gesturing to the futon on the floor. He did as he was told. "I'm not sure what I can do, there isn't any telling what type of poison has affected her, and no doubt it was meant for a demon, so a human…." Kaede looked away, unable to look at the sleeping girl as she stated her fears. "Wait outside Inuyasha; I'll be able to work better without distractions." Under normal circumstances he would have taken offense at being told to wait outside like a dog, but if waiting outside meant Kagome might get better, he'd do anything.

* * *

After ten minutes of agonized waiting, Sango, Shippou and a now conscious Miroku appeared riding Kirara. Inuyasha saw them from the corner of his eye then stood from his seat by the door. Kirara let everyone down a ways from the hut and transformed back to normal so she wouldn't scare the villagers. They walked in the village leaning on one another for support. Miroku limped a bit. Evidently, he had been filled in. He was the first to ask how Kagome was doing when Inuyasha approached them. Sango's eyes were red and Shippou had cried himself to sleep in her arms. "I don't know." He said, not able to look at the others. "I got here as fast as I could, but Kaede doesn't know what she can do for her, and there hasn't been any word from inside since I left." Miroku looked to the door, then to the demon slayer and kitsune. He took the ball of fluff from her arms and set him down by the house where Kirara had only just recently gone to rest. Sango covered her face with her hands, and rubbed her eyes to try to sooth them from burning. "What about you two?" asked Inuyasha. "You were injured too." He wasn't really concerned because he knew that they were strong enough to look after themselves, but he also knew it was what Kagome would have done if she had been able.

"We're fine." Miroku assured him. He knew full well why Inuyasha asked. "Here." he said, and handed Inuyasha his sword. He had forgotten about it. Sango started to cry again and Miroku limped to her side and gave her a reassuring hug. This time he opted not to try his usual antics. Inuyasha still wasn't able to look up. He was riddled with guilt and couldn't shake the thought that it was his fault. The sobs but otherwise silent day was plaguing him. He turned from the others and went to sit back by the side of the house. Before the others had come, he could remember all his fights with Kagome, the days before they met everyone, and how many times he'd protected….and hurt her. He thought about the first day he'd met her, and the times he had been to her family's shrine, and he remembered her compassion and strength through the most difficult of times. He felt that all too familiar lump in his throat and stopped that train of thought right then and there.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed by, and finally Kaede came outside. "Inuyasha," she said, her calm demeanor shattering like glass on cement, "she is only getting worse, I'm afraid by nightfall she'll have passed on." Kaede's wrinkled hands went up to wipe the stray tears from her cheeks, but it did no good. They continued to fall. Shippou and Kirara were still curled up by the woodpile, oblivious to their friend's situation. Sango went into hysterics all over again. Despite Miroku trying his best to comfort her, it did no good. Even he was having a difficult time swallowing Kaede's words. Inuyasha went pale. He felt his world cave in around him. Suffocating. No escape. He felt worse than he ever had before, even worse than when his mother died, even worse than when Kikyou died. He realized at that moment that without Kagome, he was truly alone.

He went inside Kaede's hut and absent mindedly plopped down next to her. He put a clawed hand to her face and noticed she was cold and clammy. Sweat dripped from her forehead, probably due to the poison running through her veins. Although her clothes had been changed to a white yukata, her blood still seeped through, staining the cotton cloth. Inuyasha just sat there as the sun began to set, and the hut began to lose its light. He began thinking of a future without Kagome. Another words; hell. "_How can I live without her? What could I say to her mother, and little brother, and grandpa? How can we complete our mission without Kagome by our side?" _He almost slapped himself after that one. She was going to die, Kaede had confirmed his worse fear, and still all he could think about was the jewel. Then it hit him that he didn't care about the jewel if he didn't have her to use it with. He picked up the sleeping Kagome in his arms and held her close. He inhaled her sweet scent for what would be the last time. "I do too, Kagome. I do too. I'm sorry I never told you."

"You what, Inuyasha?" said a familiar voice from behind him. The scent of bones and graveyard soil filled the hut. He turned, and there stood Kikyou. Everyone outside stared at her with red, wide and bloodshot eyes. They wondered what Inuyasha would do.

* * *

"Ki-Kikyou…" His eyes widened, and his heart twisted a little more at seeing the woman he once loved. "Now that this girl is going to die, what reason do you have for living?" she asked. "Come with me now, now that you need not protect her any longer." Kikyou held out her hand for him to take, but instead, he said something that shocked them all. "I'm sorry Kikyou, but I just can't do that." His voice was barely a whisper as he turned away to look at Kagome's weak and fragile body. "Kikyou, I-I used to think I owed you my life to pay for yours… I know now that a life will never equal a life." A tear ran down his face both for Kagome, and for Kikyou. "I'm sorry, but I can't abandon her, I just can't." He closed his eyes tight and held Kagome's limp body closer to him. "Not when she's dieing, and not even if she wasn't. She needs me now more than ever." Another tear fell down his face. He would lose her twice, making it hit even harder that he was alone…but… she was dead. This Kikyou didn't want anything from him except his life.

"…But, why? Inuyasha, I don't understand. I thought you loved me…" Kikyou was having a difficult time accepting this. "I did Kikyou, but now I've found someone who means more to me than anyone ever has, and right now she's struggling to hold onto life. I can't abandon her…I won't." Inuyasha wanted to look at Kikyou, he wanted to be brave and tell her all these things face to face, but he just couldn't do it. She mauled over what he had said and went closer to him, until she was right behind him. She got down on her knees and hugged him from behind, her eyes filling up with unshed tears. "Then, you will not come with me to our death as you once promised" her words were not a question but rather a statement of recognition. "I figured as much. When I saw your reaction to this girl once before, I knew." She stood up an willed away the tears. "Inuyasha, she is slipping. I can feel it and I know you can too. Although the sun has almost set, if you truly wish to save her, there is a way."

Inuyasha laid Kagome back down as gently as possible, then almost jumped on Kikyou. "What is it? Kikyou, if you know a way, please, help me save her!" He grabbed her shoulders. New hope had risen in him, and Kikyou smiled a true smile. Everyone who was once outside was now inside, begging for an answer. "You might not be willing to do it…" she trailed off and looked at Kagome. Kikyou couldn't feel the same warmth she had felt when Kagome saved her from the Priestess Sealer, and she now realized what that warmth was, it was the warmth of resonating life. "I'll be the judge of that, just tell me!" He demanded; eagerness not only on his face but in his tone. "When Urasue resurrected me, Kagome's soul transmigrated into my body, but when she began to call it back, I distanced myself from her before she could gather the last piece." Kikyou held out her hands, and where her heart should have been, her chest began to glow. Inuyasha and everyone else had become confused at this point. No one understood why she was helping, or how she managed to take a part of Kagome's soul without Kagome knowing, but they were relieved there was still a chance for their friend.

After a moments more concentration, a bright sphere unlike any other disconnected soul, parted from her chest and was held in her cupped hands. It lit up the hut with a white light and Kikyou's pale face was basking in its luminous grace. She looked from the soul to Inuyasha. She could no longer keep them in. Her eyes spilled years of unshed tears. The glittering trails of water were like glitter in the light of Kagome's soul. "Truly Inuyasha, I hope you are happy with your choice." She walked past him, and bent down on one knee beside the sleeping Kagome. "Inuyasha, immediately after her soul has returned, have her drink your blood." She said, not able to look up at him. "Blood? Why? What will that do?" He was even more confused now, and didn't want to hurt Kagome and cause her any more damage. "She wont need much, but she must swallow it." She said, still shedding tears in the glow of the disconnected soul. "I asked if you wanted to do this, because to drink the blood of a hanyou, is to become hanyou." She spoke with a low voice, but everyone could hear her. They were shocked but no one said anything about Kikyou's proposal. She smiled to herself, then un-cupped her hands. Kagome's soul began to recede into her body as she was lifted off the bed. Her hair swirled around her and then there was a flash of light. She gently floated onto her bed once again and Inuyasha ran to her. He used his claws to cut his wrist. He let the blood pool; then let it drip into Kagome's mouth. She swallowed, and he covered up his cut to stop the bleeding. Kikyou fell over onto her side, and still had that same smile on her face. "Inuyasha," she said, her voice barely a whisper, "if you had become a demon with the Shikon Jewel, you wouldn't have been able to save her. This is something only half breeds can do." Her eyes went dark, and she closed them, unable to sustain life without Kagome's spirit. "You aren't only resented for your blood but for those who know of them, for your….abilities….You owe that girls life to what you despise. How ironic" Her body began turning back to bones and graveyard soil. The last words any of them heard from her were…. "I wonder, if 50 years ago you would have done the same for me…" and with that she was gone. Inuyasha looked away from the spot to which she had only moments before, been sitting. "I wonder too….Kikyou."

* * *

A.N. – So what did ya think? I really do feel sorry for Kikyou and opted to make her a heroin of sorts rather than a villian. I know I know, this is starting out sad! But be faithful to the story, you'll see I have a heart. As always, reviews and commentary are welcome. Also, keep an eye out for other chapters and fanfiction posts. Thanks for your support!


	3. Chapter 3

_The Love Between Hanyous _

_**Chapter 3**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from this series. They belong to Rumiko-sama. I do own the others that are not mentioned in this series, however. Please keep in mind that I have worked very hard on the chapters, characters etc. That means to please give me propper credit and not pass my work off as your own. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

The days that passed were pure agony for Inuyasha and the others. Shippou had been filled in the very next morning, courtesy of Sango. Kaede and Miroku had already placed Kikyou's ashes in an urn the night before and were at her old grave site burying them once again. After a good 15 minutes of explanations to an elated Kitsune, Sango ordered him outside to wash his face. The demon hunter walked timidly to Inuyasha and sat next to him. He hadn't moved from Kagome's side and his eyes were vacant and cold. "Inuyasha," she started, but stopped when he didn't bother to look up. She sighed and tried again. "I know you don't wish to leave her, but perhaps it would be a good idea if I changed her clothes." He came back from wherever he had been and looked at her with those same vacant eyes. "Yeah." He stood up, still looking upon a sleeping Kagome and reluctantly turned too walk outside. Sango began to rummage through Kagome's huge backpack to look for some pajamas. 

* * *

Miroku and Kaede returned a few minutes later and saw Inuyasha outside. The two walked up to the stretching Hanyou. Miroku asked "What are you doing out here? I figured you would be glued to her side." Inuyasha looked at the two humans and replied. "Sango is changing her clothes, so I came out here." Miroku was happy to see he was looking at lease a bit better. "Oh? Perhaps I could help." Kaede walked past him and inside her home. "Yes, maybe I should as well." Miroku took a step foreword and got a fist to his head for it. "I don't think so." said an irritated Inuyasha.

* * *

Three days had passed since Kagome had been fatally injured, but she was showing definite signs of improvement…and change. The day after her soul had been returned she looked like she always did, human. But to everyone's surprise, by the dawn of the second, she had a point to her ears not unlike Sesshomaru's. The third day presented minor changes too. Jet black hair and perfectly manicured nails turned to claws. The changes had been expected but still they starred in awe at their once human friend. "Remembered what Kikyou said, and prepare for an even more drastic change" was all Inuyasha could manage.

Although they kept a close eye on her that day, Kagome didn't change. Early the next morning everyone awoke to a loud thud. Inuyasha was on his butt facing Kagome, eyes wide and jaw open. They sleepily climbed out of their beds and walked over him. They joined him on the floor. Kagome had fuzzy dog ears! Just like Inuyasha's, only black! When the group regained their composure they wanted to play with her ears but Inuyasha shooed them away. Kaede could see him tense with everyone so close, so she made orders for everyone to help with breakfast.

Around lunch time when everyone was just settling around the fire they saw their friend start to stir. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and ran to her side followed by the rest of the group. Kagome's eyes slowly opened then shut immediately to close off the blinding light. She tried again and let them adjust, slowly. The first sight she took in was Inuyasha sitting beside her. He starred into her honey golden eyes that were just like his and ran his tongue over his fangs. He wondered if she too had the canines and waited for her to open her mouth. Shippou and Kirara hopped onto her stomach and their mouths gapped.

"Inuyasha? Miroku? Sango? Shippou?" She was so confused. "Why are you all looking at me like I have two heads? For that matter, why are you watching me sleep in the first place?" Inuyasha blinked, and held back the urge to grab and hold her in his embrace. Not in front of all these prying eyes, oh no, not him. Everyone knocked him over trying to get to her. "KAGOME!" Sango hugged her around her shoulders and cried into her neck. Shippou held onto her stomach and did the same. Kaede smiled and said "Welcome back, child." She blinked away the tears that threatened to fall, she should be strong for everyone. "Huh? What are you taking about? Welcome back?" She looked at them and patiently waited for an answer. "Inuyasha, I think it's best you do the honors." said Miroku. Sango and Shippou reluctantly let go of her so she could see Inuyasha. His eyes were downcast and he was sulking, none too happy about being shoved aside.

"Well….uh- I- uh…." he stammered, not sure how to go about it. He could say _"You're a hanyou just like me so get used to it, woman. Hahahaha!" _but then he'd get sat for sure, and none of his friends would speak to him again after they smashed his head into the floor, so he opted for a different approach. He gave her a mirror. Everyone face faulted.

She took it uneasily, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and looked. She bolted to her feet, sending Shippou and Kirara flying half way across the room on their butts. "What's happened to me?" She looked at her eyes, then to her ears and hair, tapped the sharp canines with her tongue and looked at her clawed hands. "I'm…." she stopped, and Inuyasha cringed. He could hear it all now:

_I'm a freak! Just like you, Inuyasha! How could you do this to me? Even if you were trying to save me, why didn't you think of what I would want? I hate you! I would rather have died then be this way! _

"I'm adorable!" She announced and giggled happily as she tugged her ears. All the occupants of the room sweat dropped. Leave it to Kagome. "But, how did I get like this?" She sat down, with her hands covering her ears in the most adorable way. "You mean you…you aren't bothered by this?" asked Sango. "Has it even hit her yet?" said Miroku under his breath. Kagome frowned at him. "Well no, it doesn't really bother me…but I do want an explanation." Shippou felt it was his turn to pipe up. "Kagome, you were hurt in battle, so Inuyasha saved you. But, now you're a hanyou like him." he said importantly from the spot Kagome had sent him. Inuyasha ran to him and bonked him on the head. "Don't make it sound like such a bad thing!" he said, and sat defiantly with his head turned away from everyone, nose upturned and scowling. "Inuyasha you big jerk, that hurt!" Shippou said as he rubbed the newly formed bump. The kitsune kicked him in the backside and ran into Kagome's arms. Inuyasha didn't go after him. "But I don't remember being hurt…" After that, Kaede decided she would explain the events as best she knew them while Kagome sat and listened.

* * *

"And that is basically what happened." Kagome sat needed a moment to let it all sink in, and then looked over to an uneasy Inuyasha who sat just as defiantly as before. "Inuyasha…." He cringed; he knew her earlier reaction was too good to be true. "Thank you." He looked at her and blinked. "That's it?" he asked, "Well what more do you want me to say?" she asked, slightly annoyed by his mood. He didn't seem to care if she was alive or not, so it made what Kaede said difficult to believe. Maybe he was having second thoughts. "Keh, whatever." She scowled at him but ignored his remark for the time being and picked up the mirror again. "You know, you'll never be able to go back to being a human, unless you used the sacred jewel, but most of it is in Naraku's possession and…" Miroku trailed off. He wanted to make double sure she knew the complexity of her situation. "I know, but I'm almost out of school. A few more months and I'll be able to look for the shards non stop, that way we can find more of them sooner." Inuyasha was hurt by that. He stood and stormed out of the room. Everyone watched him go. Kagome was confused. "You know he really did only want to help you, and I think maybe you hurt his feelings." said Sango. She regarded her newly transformed friend with serious eyes. "What do you mean? I didn't mean to- I mean I didn't even say..." She was totally lost now. "I know, but Inuyasha has been so worried, he wouldn't leave your side at all. He wondered if you'd hate him when you woke up, if you'd be alright…" her gaze saddened "and now he knows you don't like this form. I'm sure he only feels guilty" Kagome drew it a sharp breath. She hadn't realized what she'd said. "No, it's not that. Is that the way I sounded?" she asked. Everyone nodded in unison. She stood and bolted out the door.

* * *

She knew where to find him. The Goshinboku tree was where he always went, no matter what. She could see his red haori on a branch high above amidst the thick green leaves, the only part of him visible from the ground. "Inuyasha? Would you come down, please? I want to talk." She looked up again and had to squint at the bright afternoon sun. "No." was his firm answer. Somehow, she knew he would say that. She sighed, leaned her back against the tree and decided to say what she wanted, anyway. "Inuyasha, I know I don't seem grateful to you for saving me, but this is all just so new to me." She looked at her hands. "This body is so different; I'm just not used to it." She looked from her hands out across the forest. "What I mean is that I do like this form. I'm sorry if it sounded like I don't, but it's just..." She let her voice trail. She didn't want to say what came next. "…it's just that when I go back to my time, no one can see me like this. They'd never accept it- or believe it. I'm still in shock myself." He jumped down from his perch and landed in her path on all fours. "Then why go back at all?" he asked point blank and looked away. She was taken aback and noticed a slight blush covering his cheeks. "Because, once you have the jewel you can do whatever you want with it, and then where would I be? I did promise you the jewel, after all. You'll become a demon, and I would be estranged from everyone." She looked to the ground trying to hide her watering eyes with her bangs. She didn't want him to be demon. She liked him like he was. She also didn't want to think of him using the jewel because that meant she would never see him again. "What if I told you that doesn't matter to me anymore?" At that moment, liquid gold met liquid gold. Kagome starred speechlessly at him.

"Do you remember what you said after you were hurt by Naraku's demons?" he asked, hoping to the gods that she did. "No, I don't remember even being hurt. What did I say?" _'Damn'. _He looked away from her eyes and silence came between them. "Never mind" he said as he stood and turned to walk away. He didn't get very far. "SIT!" He ate dirt and was pulled onto his back. She sat on his stomach. "You're not leaving here until I get an answer." She realized his deepening blush and that made her cheeks feel hot, but he would get up and bolt if she got off of him, so she stayed put. He turned his head to the right and starred at the grass. He was shocked at how appealing the shades of green were. He could sense Kagome was getting impatient and she was already serious to begin with. '_Here goes nothing.'_ He thought, and sighed inwardly. "You said you love me." He said in a low voice, partly because he was embarrassed and partly out of fear for her response. She stifled above him and her mind went blank. "Wha- what did you say?" she asked and turned away. "You said you-" he started but she cut him off. "I meant what you said in return!" she demanded. "That all depends. Did you mean it?" The grass was less interesting now that she hadn't denied it. Gods, she was tired of playing games of "hide your affection" and sighed in defeat. "Yes. I don't remember saying it, but I meant it. I do love you, very much." Inuyasha was silently thanking the gods that he'd damned only moments before. "Good, because I love you too." She turned her head and he sat up a little, Kagome still pinning him to the ground. She leaned toward him and he gave her a shy, gentle kiss, then pull away to get her reaction. She was shocked to say the least, but smiled and kissed him back. She realized she was still on top of him and got off immediately and sat beside him. She was happy he knew, and even more happy that he felt the same.

* * *

After they got their feelings for one another off their chests, they both felt so much freer. They talked and laughed about all their old memories, embarrassing moments and even exposed to one another the thoughts and feelings they had held over the past few years. Hours had passed and the sun was beginning to fade. Kagome looked up at the Goshinboku's silky leaves that were faded dark yellows and oranges in the setting light. She could hold off the question no longer. "Inuyasha, will you be alright now that Kikyou is gone?" Her eyes still looked to the tree as if it provided an answer, yet she knew it did not. Inuyasha was the only one who had that information, and she was afraid of his answer. For a few minutes he stayed quiet as if contemplating that very thing. "I think..." he began, but then stopped. He was having a hard time explaining. "I'm sad she's gone, but I know she wasn't the real Kikyou. She was artifice. For the longest time I've told myself differently, but when I looked at you and felt your warmth of life, I realized that with her I always felt cold." He thought of Kikyou as she once was, but to his surprise his heart didn't sink. "Kagome, you have more life in you than Kikyou ever did. Yes, there is no denying that it was a good time, but so is this. I'll always miss her, but I don't love her. I love you." Kagome smiled. She didn't want him to forget her and she was happy he hadn't tried to hide the fact he wouldn't be able to. "I'm glad, and I'll be by your side from now on." She stood and extended her hand for him to take. He did. They walked back to their friends hand in hand. The two were still laughing at some of the ridiculous things that happened between them, happy to have found one another at last. As night fell and the stars twinkled in the sky another question popped into Kagome's head. "Hey, what do you think my mom and grandpa will say about my new appearance?" He could tell she was uneasy and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I think they'll love you just as much as they always have. After all, you're still Kagome." She smiled and kissed him again. She found she liked doing that, and needless to say he didn't complain. Just outside the village he told her one of the most sensitive things she'd ever heard. "If it will make it any easier, then I'll go back with you." She looked up at the one she loved and tears fell from her glowing eyes. "Thank you, that would make me feel so much better." She wrapped her arms around him under a blanket of stars that seemed to glow just for them.

* * *

A.N.- Well chapter three is finally finished! I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I tried to describe scenary a bit better because I've notice my past chapters kinda lack that description. Please keep in mind that any comments can be sent through E-Mail or reviews. Keep an eye out for the chapters to come!


	4. Chapter 4

_The Love Between Hanyous _

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to Rumiko-sama. Please give her all the credit. I own a few of the characters here and there, so please keep in mind how hard I've worked and don't steal my fiction. Thank you and Enjoy!

* * *

The next day it was agreed that Kagome should go home as soon as possible to explain things to her family. When Inuyasha said he was going too they were all surprised, in fact, they began to wonder what exactly happened in the forest that the two would be so…chipper. Miroku asked…Kagome, that is. Inuyasha said he was going to bathe so Miroku felt it was as good a time as any. "Kagome, what were you and Inuyasha doing yesterday?" Sango turned. She was curious too. "What do you mean?" Kagome blushed. Sango decided to answer that one. "Well for starters, since when has Inuyasha ever voluntarily gone to your time when it wasn't to bring you back? Then there's the way he clings to you even more than before and hasn't picked a fight all morning, and on top of all that, last night he just sat next to you and didn't sleep. He just watched you!" Kagome's blush deepened considerably. "Well, I apologized…" "And?" pried Miroku. "And, I told him that I love him." The room fell silent. "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" the two shouted in unison. Kagome flattened her ears against her head. "You know you two are not the ones to talk. When are you going to admit your feelings for one another?" She grinned with Sango's blush and that she fumbled for something to say. "I don't know what you're talking about," said Miroku, "I love Sango and she's professed her love for me. In fact, she said she'd bear my child." Miroku ended up getting slapped. Kagome laughed.

* * *

After lunch the two decided to head out. "Hopefully we'll be back in a few days. Wish me luck." said Kagome. She gave a little awkward laugh and smiled to her friends. They all said "Good luck" and Inuyasha slung her pack over his arm. The walk to the well was unusually silent and unpleasant. Kagome began to shake. She was so afraid that her mother would hate her, hate Inuyasha; possibly even refuse to let her go back through the well, and what scared her even more was defying her mother and never going home again. She glanced at Inuyasha and thought _'It doesn't matter, we have to be together. No matter what happens, I'll come back to him.'_ After the longest walk she had ever taken, the well was finally visible. Just before touching the lip Kagome froze. Her legs felt heavy and weak, and she could feel the knots in her stomach pulling tighter. Inuyasha saw how troubled she looked, dropped her bag and hugged her from behind around her tiny waist. "Come on, you'll be fine." He said into one of her adorable doggie ears. "Remember, no matter how you look you're still Kagome." She smiled and nodded, but didn't move. She felt a bit better, but was still troubled. He held her a moment longer until her shakes subsided then picked up her bag again. She breathed in deeply and in they went. The familiar blue, sparkling light engulfed them as they purged the gap between the ages.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped up and out first and noticed Kagome still climbing the ladder. He said nothing and waited patiently for her to emerge. '_Now might not be a good time to tell her that the ladder isn't necessary anymore.' _She opened the doors leading out of the well house and smelled something sweet. "Inuyasha, I can smell all the way to the kitchen!" She was glowing now, and wasn't nervous any longer. He smirked at how natural that seemed to him, but how new it was for her. He nodded and began leading the way to her house. She walked in and motioned for Inuyasha to set the bag down anywhere. After he dropped off the heavy burden close to the door he felt Kagome grab his hand. He held hers right back. She pulled him behind her into the kitchen where her mom stood, back to them. She was scooping batter into individual paper cups and neglected to notice them. "Mmm, cupcakes!" said Kagome. Her mom turned around and dropped the spoon when she got a good look at her daughter. "Ka-kagome! My baby, what's happened to you!" Kagome flinched when her mom ran to her and tweaked her ears. "You're adorable!" Kagome sweat dropped and Inuyasha stood there thinking _'like mother like daughter, I guess."_ "Oh! Hello Inuyasha. Pardon me, its just…." "Don't worry, I know." His ear twitched and she smiled. Kagome realized she had been worried over nothing and almost collapsed with relief. Mom looked down and saw their tightly clasped hands. '_It's about time.'_

"Well come and sit down you two." She said brightly and pulled out a chair for each of them. "Tell me about this…about your new look." She said as she busied herself with the sweet desserts. Grandpa and Souta weren't at home so she only had to explain it to her mom. Kagome didn't know where to begin but repeated the story Kaede told her when she'd woke up. Mom listened to her daughter's story; completely shocked to hear how badly she'd been hurt. She began to think of how often she must have been put through great dangers and just said nothing of it. Mom wondered if she done the right thing letting her go to the past. One look at how happy her daughter was, just sitting by Inuyasha, she knew she had. "My word, my poor baby…..you've been through so much. Go up stairs and take a nice hot bath." She smiled and Kagome smiled back. "You're the best, mama." She hugged her and began to walk out of the room. "I'll be back in a bit, okay Inuyasha?" she said from around the corner. "Alright" he said quietly. She walked up the stairs and Inuyasha finally stood. "Not so fast" said mom, and she hugged him. She received only a stifled, uncomfortable hanyou in return. "Thank you for saving my baby; she's everything to me. Thank you so much." He nodded and awkwardly walked to Kagome's room to wait. He had impressed her mother, but what would her grandfather say?

* * *

Kagome finished her bath and went to her room where she found Inuyasha asleep on the bed. She looked down at his peaceful face and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. Her mind trailed to a sad thought. _'It's too bad you can't always be so at peace_.' She pried herself away from him and decided to let him sleep. Now that she knew her mother wouldn't disown her, she wanted to talk to her in private. Although she loved Inuyasha, she didn't think he'd understand that if she told him, and could already see him with hurt feelings if she did. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen where it seemed like her mom lived half the time. "Mama?" she said, as she turned the corner. Her mother was icing the cooled pieces of cake and turned to her, "Yes dear?" Kagome got a knife to help. She scooped homemade icing out of the bowl and picked up a cupcake. "I really do love him." She was so happy her mother had accepted her, and she wanted her blessing to be with Inuyasha more than anything else. "I know you do, and I'm happy you found your significant other." Tears began to stream down Kagome's face and she nodded. She had taken her mother for granted at times, but here she was, understanding, loving and sincere. Her mom set down her knife and half-iced dessert and hugged her daughter tightly. "You know I'll always love you, and who ever will make you happy will always have a place in my heart. Maybe he has some shortcomings that need to be worked out, but your father always did too, and I loved him just the same." Kagome smiled. "Thanks mom."

"By the way" she said and let go of her daughter, "I figured you would end up with Inuyasha, so for the past two years or so I've been saving money for you in a local bank." Kagome blinked at her mother. "How did you know about Inuyasha and me?" She starred at her mom with a blank expression. Mom laughed. "Call it mother's intuition. The point is there should be enough to get furniture, food, household decorations, clothes, bathroom supplies, and things like that." Kagome wasn't prepared for this at all. "Mom, you make it sound as if I'm buying a house and having pups!" "No, no, I didn't think you were, but its something you need to be thinking about, and- Kagome did you just say pups?" She thought for a moment and blushed a deep shade of crimson. "I wasn't thinking so I guess I…." she trailed off and her mother laughed again. "It doesn't matter. In any case I'm sure you'll live in the past, and of course you can come back here at any time, so…." "Mom, mom, mom, slow down! Let me talk with Inuyasha, okay?" Her mom nodded and schemed over what all she could buy.

* * *

After the cupcakes were all iced Kagome went to wake up Inuyasha. She walked into her room and he was still passed out on her bed. The scene in front of her was hilarious. Inuyasha was on his back, stretched out like a star, covers everywhere and mouth wide open. Kagome laughed under her breath. '_Right where I left you' _she thought. "Hey sleepy head, wake up!" she smiled as he opened his eyes and shot up almost immediately. "I've got to be getting soft; I can't believe I fell asleep." She giggled and handed him a baseball cap. He looked from it to her and asked "What's this for?" "We're going to go shopping for supplies!" She said happily. Se pulled out a different hat from behind her and put it on. He did so as well and they walked downstairs. "Mom, I'm going to go shopping alright?" "Okay dear, be safe!" she called from the laundry room. Kagome took his hand and lead him down the shrine's steps. Inuyasha loved walking side by side with Kagome and was shocked by how natural it felt.

They walked hand in hand and when they got there they bought:

Two boxes of instant cup ramen (24 cups in all)

Two packages of gauze and a pack of bandages

A box of Band-Aids

Bottled water

Tootsie pops for Shippou

Cat nip for Kirara

Different flavored canned teas for Miroku

Melon flavored soda for Sango

Assorted dried spices for Kaede to use in stew

An ointment for cuts

Melon bread

Chips

Curry (for everyone except Inuyasha, who thought it was too spicy)

Popcorn (that could be cooked over open fires)

Marshmallows, gram crackers, and chocolate for smores

Rice to go with the curry

Beef jerky

And different types of dried fruits and veggies that wouldn't spoil

Inuyasha was tense around all the unusual items and people, especially since Kagome wouldn't let him take Tetsusaiga. A couple of times he'd ask what things were, like products for cleaning and such. Kagome was patient with him as always, just another thing he loved about her. Inuyasha carried most of what they bought home for her and begged for ramen the second they got there. She made both of them a cup and ate a dessert of strawberry flavored cupcakes.

* * *

When Grandpa and Souta came home a few hours later, Kagome had to explain about her transformation to them too. Grandpa was upset about it at first but was quickly hushed by Mom. Souta thought it was cool and wanted to be a hanyou too. Kagome was exhausted and told her mom they'd be staying the night. "Oh, should I make a bed for Inuyasha in your room?" Kagome's mouth fell to the floor. "Well after all, you two will be married eventually, and besides, you practically sleep together anyway." And with that she walked upstairs to get an extra futon and lay it out for Inuyasha. Kagome picked up her jaw. Her mom was right, she did sleep that way every night, and she did like that he was permitted to be near her like that. She had new love for her mother once she realized. She turned her head toward Inuyasha and asked "Did you want to take a bath?" He nodded. She led him up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Kagome, are we going to have a wedding here?" he asked, slightly nervous about it. She was pulling out shampoo, conditioner and a towel when she answered. "Well, yes…..someday…. Mom will want me to, and I want one too. Is that alright?" She turned from the cabinets and gave him the sweetest puppy dog eyes. He could have melted when she looked like that. He sighed; disappointed that she felt she had to ask. "If it's what you want, then of course it is." She smiled and wrapped him in the best feeling hug he'd ever relieved. They parted and Kagome began to leave "Just leave your clothes in that basket and I'll wash them for you, okay?" With that she left him in the bathroom, confident he could manage on his own. A few times in the past he had come over for a couple hours and gotten a crash course in bathing from Souta. He'd be fine.

* * *

He came back into her room about 30 minutes later to find clothes folded neatly on her bed, a note standing above them. It read _"My mom bought you boxers to wear to bed, and the t-shirt too. Go ahead and come downstairs after you've dressed. Love you!" _He smiled and set down the note. He picked up the pieces of cloth. The shirt was black and said "Bad to the bone" on it in yellow writing. Under the shirt was a pair of red boxers. They had light brown puppies on them with their tongues hanging out. He felt like he was being teased but put them on anyway and went to find Kagome. He followed her scent into the front room to find her watching T.V. with Grandpa and Souta. She had on light blue shorts and a light blue tank top with dark blue lace trim. She and her mother giggled when he walked out but her ignored it and sat next to Kagome. "Your hair is soaking wet!" she said and she got up. He followed her movements with his eyes, hypnotized by the way her hips swayed and her eloquence. A minute later she was back with a blow dryer and a brush. She held them up and smiled when he stood. She kissed her mom and grandpa goodnight and gave Souta a hug, then walked up the stairs, followed closely by Inuyasha.

* * *

Once they were alone in her room she plugged in the dryer and smiled at Inuyasha when he sat in the floor close to her. "I really do like those PJ's on you" she said. "It's the first time I've ever seen your legs." She said as casually as possible. "Is it? Is that bad?" He asked and tilted his head to look her in the eye. "No, it's very good." She turned on the dryer and proceeded to dry Inuyasha's hair. After she was finished she unplugged the dryer and put it back in the bathroom. She came back to Inuyasha sitting on her bed. _'He's just so cute!'_ she thought and sat next to him. "Kagome, can I sleep in bed with you?" he asked and blushed a deep crimson. He turned away from her and awaited an answer. "Well, my bed isn't big enough…" she said. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull. "But I'll sleep in the floor with you, if you want." He looked at her, smiled bright enough to illuminate the blackest night and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

AN- Well chapter 4 is up! I hope you like it. I thought I'd make Inuyasha a little sweetheart in this chapter and I'd include mom a bit. I think she is important to the development of their relationship, and maybe you agree. Have fun reading, and I hope you'll look foreword to other posts. 


	5. Chapter 5

_The Love Between Hanyous Chapter 5_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha nor the other character of this series. This is for entertainment purposes only.

_

* * *

_

The next morning Kagome woke up how she'd always dreamed. She was snug against Inuyasha's chest, warm and cozy all around. She moved her head up so she could look at his face; beautiful. He looked like an innocent child, incapable of a harsh word, pure as the water of an untouchable river. She felt so at ease that she drifted back into a deep sleep.

Kagome woke up a little later the same way as before, only this time Inuyasha was wide awake. "Good morning" she said, and smiled brightly. "Morning" he said and kissed her forehead. She was a little disappointed. Inuyasha sat up and stretched his arms. Kagome followed suit. She stood and sniffed the air. "Smells like pancakes!" she said excitedly. "What are pancakes?" he asked. "Well, they're little round pieces of bread I suppose…anyway, you put different types of sweet stuff on them. They're amazing!" She took his hand and pulled him off the bed and downstairs. "Morning Mom, Grandpa, Souta." she said and sat down at the table. "Good morning, you two." said her mother. "Hey Inuyasha, do you think you can play soccer with me today?" asked Souta hopefully. Kagome sat down followed by Inuyasha in a chair set beside hers. "Sorry Souta, I was kinda thinking of going back today." Said Kagome.

"Why so sudden?" her mother asked, turning away from the cooking pancakes. "Well, everyone has got to be wondering about everything, so…" she trailed off. "Well then I'll help you pack once the dishes are washed and you've gotten yourself ready." "Thanks mom." After a breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs, Kagome dragged Inuyasha upstairs to her room. She was quiet and began packing her backpack, ignoring a shower or anything else. She packed two weeks worth of different clothes, her shampoo and other toiletries, the food they bought for everyone, her text books, and alarm clock. By 11:00, only an hour after breakfast, they were packed and ready to head back. Inuyasha wondered why she was being so strange. She hadn't said anything to him all morning. Why had she insisted on leaving? She never got to come home and here she wanted to go back to the past! But, she didn't look like she was in the mood to talk. They said their goodbyes to the family and went back through the well.

* * *

When they reached the past and climbed out of the well, Inuyasha had had enough. "Kagome, what's with you? You haven't said a word to me practically all morning, you wanted to leave your era even though you beg me to let you go back, and I want to know what the hell is wrong!" he demanded. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall. "Last night I couldn't sleep so I got up to go to the bathroom. Grandpa and mom were arguing. He doesn't approve of me being with you, or of me being hanyou!" Kagome began to cry. She had been so afraid of going home for that very reason. She wanted everyone's approval, their understanding, but her grandpa hated her. He hated her! Inuyasha stayed quiet, unable to think of anything to stop her from crying. He knew how much her family meant to her, and he felt like it was his fault. No amount of consolation would help. "Kagome, wait here for a bit, alright? I want to go see your grandpa. Alone." He gave her a firm look that stopped her from an argument and jumped into the well.

* * *

Inuyasha stormed onto the shrine grounds looking for grandpa. He went inside and found him reading the paper and drinking tea with Kagome's mom. Mom looked toward him and was the one to speak. "Oh Inuyasha, did you forget something?" she asked sweetly. "No." he said and walked straight up to the table. "Excuse me sir, but last night you mentioned something about Kagome in her new form didn't you?" Grandpa refused to look up at an infuriated Inuyasha. "And how you don't approve of us!" he accused, "Well for your information, Kagome heard you! Every. Damn. Word!" Grandpa looked up from the news this time. He looked like he'd been struck. Kagome's mother scowled at him, stood, patted Inuyasha on the back in a "Good for you" motion, and left the room.

"I know that Kagome being a hanyou must go against everything you believe in, and yeah I may be to blame, but don't you think you owe it to her to try and be happy?" he asked. Inuyasha had been so upset; he didn't realize he was being disrespectful. "Young man…" he began, but paused, "You're…right." He said. Inuyasha stood there completely baffled. He honestly didn't believe he'd change the old mans opinion, but he'd hoped he could. "I love Kagome more than anything; I just don't like the idea of her being with you because I'll never see her." He said. He'd looked away since before he began talking.

"I was so excited every time Kagome told us she'd found a piece of the jewel because that meant she was closer to coming home for good. I've lived with her since she was born and I've seen her almost every day since, but now it's like she's forgotten all about us! It makes me feel lonely I suppose. I blamed you for taking my only granddaughter from me." "Grandpa!" said a voice to his side. He felt himself knocked over by a heavy weight. Kagome had come back to get Inuyasha and heard every word. "I'm sorry, I didn't know! Please don't blame this on Inuyasha, and I'll still be able to see you, I promise I will." A steady stream of tears flowed from her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him tighter. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, and I don't mind this appearance either. You're my one and only granddaughter and I love you very much. I just have to accept that you're not a little girl anymore." He hugged her back and soothed her, while Inuyasha stood nearby smiling. He was proud of himself to say the least.

* * *

A.N. Well, I realize this was a short chapter, but it has its importance. In many fics, Kagome's whole entire family would welcome her love for a half demon, but I don't agree. I thought Grandpa most defiantly wouldn't have been too accepting. It was my goal to do something a bit different, and I hope it was. The next chapter is in the works, is longer, and will be posted shortly. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

_The Love Between Hanyou's Chapter 6_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from this series. This fiction is for enjoyment only.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed in her era until the sun began to slip behind a black curtain of darkness. Kagome was feeling so much more lighthearted than she had been before, all thanks to Inuyasha. She would definitely have to repay him later. Everyone was gathered by the front door saying their goodbyes for a second time that day. Kagome left her bag in the past by the well in her pursuit of Inuyasha. She decided since they were packed and had their things there they might as well return to their friends. "I promise to come back soon!" Kagome said. "I do hope you'll bring Inuyasha with you" said grandpa with a smile. "After all, he is family." Inuyasha did a 360 away from the family and blushed. "Uh huh! See you when I see you!" she said and left the house followed by a still blushing hanyou. Souta and Mom called 'goodbyes' and 'miss you's' to the two and watched them go.

"Kagome, did he really mean that?" asked Inuyasha once they were inside the well house. "Of course he did. My Grandfather has great respect for you after what you did today. In fact, all of us do. Thank you." She flashed him a winning smile and jumped into the well leaving the dazzled demon behind. "Kagome! Wait!" and he went in after her.

* * *

Once they returned to the past they were relieved to find all their things right where they'd left them. Inuyasha picked up the heavy load with his left hand and took Kagome's hand into his right. He could feel she was tense but didn't know why. Was it him? Surely not. Her hand wasn't slack in his, its grip was tight. Was she afraid of something? No. Had she been afraid, she would have told him. He decided to leave it as it was for a while. If Kagome was this way by morning he'd find out why.

The two walked into the village as the last of light drained from the land. Fires burned inside the huts illuminating the darkness. A few of the village men came to check who was walking into their town and bowed politely when they saw the two approaching hanyou's. The villagers had always held respect for Kagome and they were no longer fearful of Inuyasha. Not only could Kagome subdue him with ease, but they saw him frequently and he helped the village fight demons. They began to accept him. Kagome tugged her hand free and bowed to the men in return. Inuyasha simply nodded his head. They knew that was as good as it'd ever get. A half demon was still a demon.

Kagome straightened, took his hand again and walked to Kaede's hut. When they walked in Kaede was opening a few jars she kept dry herbs in, obviously for the fish she was making. Sango was turning the fish to keep them from burning and Kirara sat in her lap sniffing the wonderful aroma. Shippou was drawing with some crayons Kagome had given him and Miroku was unconscious in the middle of the floor from the beating of his life. The beating consisted of bumps to the head and serious hand prints. Obviously, Sango's work.

"Geeze, What'd he do this time!" asked Kagome as she stepped through the door. "Kagome!" wailed the little fox as he jumped into Kagome's arms. She caught him with one hand and held onto Inuyasha's with her other. Sango and Kaede greeted the two. "He's just such a lech!" said Sango, answering Kagome's question. A vein popped out in her temple and throbbed with her anger. She felt better after she thumped him again for good measure. Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand and dropped the bag. He stepped over Miroku and took his usual spot next to the fire. "Were you good while we were gone?" Kagome asked the little kitsune. "Yeah!" he said excitedly. "I helped Kaede dry out herbs!" he said importantly. "And I caught a fish today!" he said. "Good! I'm so proud of you! You'll have to show me which one." she said and let him down.

Kagome walked over to Miroku and poked him. "You sure did a number on him, Sango." She said kneeling next to the unconscious monk. "Hmph. Come on Miroku, food is almost ready!" Sango called. He sat up immediately and scooted over to sit by her. Kagome gave a fake laugh and sat next to Inuyasha, Shippou between them. Sango passed the food to everyone. "So what happened with your family?" asked Miroku. "Oh, they're fine with it. My mom told me she even expected it." She laughed awkwardly and said "My mom is already talking about a wedding…" she trailed. "Kagome, do you really want to marry Inuyasha?" Shippou asked. "If you want a demon mate, why not choose Kouga? At least he's full bred." Inuyasha gave him a few simultaneous fists to the head and continued eating. "Ha-ha, well yes I do. I love him." She said and pulled the tearing fox into her lap where he stayed. "It's just that I've been thinking about the jewel a lot. Don't you guys think we should find it all and kill Naraku before I get married?" she asked. Everyone, even Inuyasha agreed.

"Kagome, aren't you hungry?" asked Kaede who noticed she hadn't touched her food. "Oh, I just feel a bit queasy and lightheaded. Maybe I'm getting sick." she said. "On the contrary, it's not a normal sickness." said a voice from Inuyasha's seat. Inuyasha slapped his face and revealed Myouga, flattened yet otherwise unscathed. "Honestly master Inuyasha, you have no respect for your elders." he said as he puffed himself back out. "Myouga, what do you mean by me having a sickness that isn't normal?" asked Kagome. She was worried now. "First," he said as he hopped onto the floor, "how exactly did you change? I'm certain Lord Inuyasha didn't know of his abilities and the jewel is still in Naraku's possession." said Myouga. "Seems like I'm telling this story to the whole world." said Kagome under her breath, but she began anyway.

* * *

"…so Kikyou gave me back that lost piece of soul and I swallowed a bit of Inuyasha's blood. When I woke up I looked this way." she said. "I see… Kagome, you felt fine until when exactly? Tell me everything!" he demanded, his eyes showing genuine concern. And he was a flea! "Well, at lunch time I felt sharp pains in my stomach and, well- everywhere really. I took a few pills but they didn't help. Fortunately, it was only brief, and I'm not in pain anymore. Now I just feel like I've got the flu." She said and grabbed her head. "And I have a nice headache, too." She said and looked down at Myouga. "I see. Then it has begun." "What has? Tell me!" Inuyasha demanded. "Well, although Kagome was fine at first, her body is beginning to reject your blood." he said bluntly. "Kagome was a human; her body is instinctively trying to get rid of the demon blood coursing through her veins." said Myouga.

"But, I want to be this way!" she said and picked up the flea. "There must be something we can do!" she said hysterically. "Unfortunately, the demons strength is stronger than the human will. Without something to bind your blood you will become a demon." Everyone gasped. "You see, hanyou's are a unique bunch. Their blood and being teeter on the brink of human and demon. Both are in a struggle for dominance. Without a binding object, you will lose yourself to the demonic blood inside of you and will be like lord Inuyasha when Tetsusaiga is taken from him. A mindless killing machine." he said. Kagome could feel tears welling up. "But- but I don't want to be a demon!" said Kagome.

"Wait a second Myouga; I didn't have Tetsusaiga for years! I wouldn't have it now if not for Sesshoumaru" he said. "What's up with that?" Everyone looked at the flea in anticipation. "Yes Lord Inuyasha, but you were born of a demon and human. Kagome was changed. Your heritage gives you more time, but even you are not immune. Had Tetsusaiga never revealed itself to you you'd have lost yourself by now as well. You should thank Sesshoumaru for being so greedy." Inuyasha felt horrible. "Myouga, what can we use to bind her blood and keep her from changing!" he asked. He'd do anything. "Well, there is something" he said.

"Totousai was instructed to make four swords by your father before his death. He gave two fangs to Totousai and instructed him to make two swords from each fang. From them there would be a sword for his each of his sons and for whomever they decided to mate with. Totousai created another sword from the same fang and Tetsusaiga. That other sword will belong to Kagome should you wish her to be your mate" Myouga said. "And why am I just now learning about this!" asked the infuriated hanyou. "It was supposed to be kept quiet until you found your mate!" he said defensively. Kagome collapsed onto the floor. "Kagome!" Inuyasha held her head from the floor. She was dripping in sweat. Images of her near death flashed through him.

"Myouga! I want you to take me to Totousai! I've got to get the other sword!" he said frantically. "Sorry master Inuyasha, but Kagome has to go with you. You won't be permitted to touch the sword as you are not female nor capable. Tetsusaiga is a part of you now, you are not permitted to hold the other sword" he said. "Does it look like Kagome is fit for travel?" he asked. It was rhetorical of course. "I never said it would be a painless venture. She will go through unbearable pain, but it will worsen the longer you wait" said the little flea. "I realize how heartless that must sound, but you have no other alternative." Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. Shippou was shaking her and crying. "It's alright, please don't cry" Kagome said and she sat upright and took the sobbing fox into her embrace. Inuyasha almost lost it. Even now, in so much pain, she put others before herself.

Kaede was already at work. "Miroku, could you get some fresh water? Sango, would you prepare a futon? Little fox, please…" said Kaede. Inuyasha stopped everyone. "No, we've got to go. Now. You all heard Myouga, the pain will only worsen." He gently took the kitsune from Kagome and set him down just as nicely. "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it" he said to the fox. "Remember, men don't cry. Be strong for Kagome" He grinned when Shippou puffed out his chest and dried his eyes. "So you'll be going now?" asked Miroku. "Here, take Kirara, she'll get you to Totousai faster than if you ran" suggested Sango. "Thanks." Kirara ran out the door and transformed in a ball of fire. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and was out the door without another word. Kirara hunched down so Kagome could climb on easier. Inuyasha sat snugly behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Myouga hopped onto Kirara's head and they took off.

* * *

AN- So how'd you like it? I hope this chapter was different from things you've read before. I'd love to hear how you like/dislike the ideas. I've gotten a few e-mails and reviews saying that my writing is sad, but it's got its fluffy moments, yes? I appreciate every review and I've tried to improve each new chapter using the suggestions. Keep 'em coming! 


	7. Chapter 7

The Love Between Hanyou's chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ido not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. Enjoythe fiction!

* * *

The journey was painfully long, literally for Kagome. She desperately tried not to think of the pain circulating through her body, but it wasn't easy to ignore. Each movement she made was like needles stabbing at her joins, each breath she took burned her lungs and her head was spinning and throbbing. Myouga gave Kirara directions from atop her head, holding on for dear life when the wind picked up. During their flight Kagome went in and out of a fevered sleep. During one such uneasy rest Inuyasha talked with Myouga. "Hey, tell me something Myouga…" "Yes, Master?" he asked and hopped from Kirara's head to Inuyasha's upturned hand. "Do you think I did the right thing? Kagome doesn't realize it yet, but I've taken her humanity. I've put her through so much pain, and yet she stays with me. Why would she?" he asked. His eyes showed enlightenment and yet there was none.

"Lord Inuyasha, this isn't like you!" he shouted above the rushing wind "You never willingly express your emotions." He said point blank. Inuyasha flinched. "Just answer me damnit!" he shouted. Kagome stirred and he slapped a hand over his mouth. "Now that's more like you, master" said Myouga. "However, I don't agree about Lady Kagome. I think she knows her humanity is forever gone, and I think she is happy beyond expression that you changed her. You did it to save her after all, and you professed your love for her, _and_ _chose her over Kikyou_." Myouga emphasized the last part and looked carefully at his masters expressions. "And after all, a painless existence isn't possible. When you fall you get back up. Lady Kagome is a wonderful example of the stubborn human nature. You'll never change that." said Myouga. Inuyasha smirked. "Lady Kagome staying with you on the other hand…I have no idea." Inuyasha's smirk faded, his eye twitched and he squished the flea.

"Why, master" he said and floated into Kagome's lap. Dawn approached and molten earth became visible. Totousai was standing outside the skeletal corpse of his home looking to the heavens. Kirara descended and the sudden movement jolted Kagome. She woke up and took in her surroundings: She was at Totousai's. Kirara landed on a cooler piece of earth and let everybody off. Kagome insisted on walking under her own power. "Hello, Totousai." she smiled as brightly as possible. "Don't strain yourself, we all know you feel like hell" was his reply. "Excuse you, show some respect for the Lady Kagome!" Myouga fumed irritably as he hopped up and down on Inuyasha's shoulder. "You knew we were coming did you, old man?" Inuyasha asked, shoulders squared, chest puffed and arms crossed. "No, but Kageseiga is behaving strangely. It was pulsing and trying to pull itself free from its sheath." he turned and began walking back inside his home. "Kageseiga? What's that?" Inuyasha demanded as he followed the old sword smith.

Totousai turned toward the two Hanyou's and flea. "Huh? Who are you?" he asked and received a large bump for it. "This isn't the time you senile old fool!" shouted Myouga. "Lady Kagome is in desperate need of Tetsusaiga's twin sword!" he shouted. "Oh yeah!" Totousai said and hit his palm with his fist like he was playing a game of jenkin. He led them deeper inside and bid them to sit. He went further into the darkness until he was completely lost to sight. "Kagome, are you doing alright?" asked Inuyasha trying not to let his concern show, though he didn't know why. "I'm okay." She said and forced a smile. Five minutes passed and finally Totousai returned with an object wrapped in dark green cloth. "So I'm guessing that's the sword?" Inuyasha asked rudely. "Yes, this is Kageseiga." Totousai unwrapped the sword to reveal the most beautiful weapon any of them had ever seen. Kagome's mouth dropped; Inuyasha's eyes bugged and Myouga smiled knowingly from Totousai's head.

Kageseiga truly was gorgeous. The sheath was a shiny lacquered black with what looked like gold etched into it. The gold was patterned with cranes and flowers. The grip was silver with some design etched into it, but it couldn't quite be discerned in the darkness of the cave. Finally their eyes roamed to the hilt of the magnificent weapon. It was wrapped with ivory cloth around the same black lacquered wood. Kagome drew in a sharp breath. "May I hold it?" she asked. "Of course, it's yours after all." He said and held it out for her to take. She reached out hesitantly at first, then grasped it in her right hand. It was heavy! She admired it more thoroughly this time, but lighting was still inadequate. "Can we go outside and look at it better?" Inuyasha asked Totousai, clearly still in awe. "Sure, sure." He said and followed the dumbstruck hanyou pair with an elated flea on his shoulder.

Outside Kagome could see everything. It was amazing. "This is my most dazzling work." said Totousai, obviously pleased with himself. "As you can see, the sheath has been carved with patterns of flowers and cranes and the grooves were filled with gold. The sheath itself was carved from a fallen demon tree which held a great demonic power. Moving further up, you'll notice a pored silver grip which I also etched flowers into. That too was filled with gold." Kagome and Inuyasha admired each part explained and noted the exquisite craftsmanship. Totousai truly was the best they'd seen. "Moving to the very top, you can see I had the fur of a fire rat woven and died to a perfect ivory and wrapped it around the hilt itself, which is from the same demon tree." Inuyasha turned to face Totousai and could have sworn he saw his head inflate. Kagome on the other hand was too amazed to look away.

"Not that I'm complainin' or anything, but Kagome's sword sure is fancy…" said Inuyasha. "Of course it is!" he shouted, "She's a female! That and I've had over 60 years to improve it." Inuyasha whacked him in the head. "You impertinent dog, you should be grateful for the Tetsusaiga! I never should have entrusted it to you! Give it here!" he said, and reached for Inuyasha's sword. Inuyasha's fist met Totousai's head once again. "Totousai, this is wonderful! Thank you so much!" Kagome piped. "Oh, and sit boy." He sat. "What was that for!" he asked when he regained his bearings. "Totousai just gave me a sword that will help me stay a hanyou and you're being rude to him!" she exclaimed. "I…" but there was nothing he could say, she was right. He stood, brushed himself off, walked behind her and hugged her. He bit her right ear lightly as she shuddered and blushed a deeper red than Inuyasha's Kimono.

"Ahem!" Myouga and Totousai cleared their throats with a blush. "Now Kagome, if you'll take out the sword." He said. "Oh, sure." Inuyasha let go and she gripped the hilt. She pulled. Kageseiga immediately transformed. "This is…heavy!" she exclaimed as she let the blade hit the earth below her. "Yes, compared to a bow and arrow I'm sure it is; however, you must get used to wielding a sword, and no other besides Kageseiga will do." He finished. Kagome looked down at the blade. It looked identical to Tetsusaiga but the silver blade had stripes of black from grip to tip. It looked almost like an animal's coat. "Wow." was all she could manage. Kageseiga pulsed and the blade turned back to normal. It was just as rusty looking as Tetsusaiga. "Uhh…what just happened?" the hanyou's asked in unison. "What? You haven't mated yet!" he exclaimed, to which Inuyasha shook his head and Kagome blinked. "Kageseiga will not fully accept Kagome until the two of you are mated." He said matter-of-factly. "How does it know? It isn't alive!" Inuyasha snapped. "No it isn't, and I can't explain it, but that's the way it is, so even if I knew why, telling you would be kinda pointless don't ya think?" he snapped back. He did have a point.

"Um…wait a sec…what do you mean by mate?" Kagome asked as she re-sheathed Kageseiga. "Uh…well…" Totousai stammered "Well, I'll let you get that one, Myouga." He said and looked at the sky innocently. "Who, me?" He squeaked. "Master Inuyasha should! Well, go on and tell her." He said blushing deeply. "I swear you two are hopeless." He said as he faced an even more confused Kagome. "It's…uh…well…right." He turned away from her and frantically asked Totousai more about Kageseiga. "What attacks is Kageseiga capable of?" he managed to get out and was relieved when Kagome didn't press on about mating. "Well, that will reveal itself in time. First Kagome, you must be in perfect sync with the sword, like it's an extension of your arm. Then when you have mastered it, the techniques will come to you." He said, happy to indulge in a different topic.

"But better than that, you feel a bit better, don't you?" he asked. Kagome looked like she'd been struck. She hadn't noticed it until now, but all the pain was dulled a considerable amount. Her muscles no longer throbbed, only held a dull ache. Her head stopped pounding, breathing wasn't a chore and the fire inside her body was completely gone. "I feel almost at 100!" she said and twirled in a circle. Inuyasha's heart twisted a bit, he was happy beyond words she was feeling better. "Yes, but excuse us for a minute." Said Totousai and pushed Inuyasha back inside his home.

"Look Inuyasha, you need to be aware of something. Kagome isn't cured; in fact Kageseiga's power will diminish in but a few days. You have to mate with her or she'll be put through agonizing pain again!" he exclaimed. "But, she doesn't…she isn't…I can't." was what he finally settled for. Totousai wouldn't accept that. "And why not?" he demanded sternly. "She isn't ready for something like that, I can't…I'll feel like I'm forcing her!" he shouted. Kagome looked inside, but couldn't make out what was being said because she still didn't have full use of her demonic hearing. Totousai demanded he keep it down. "You love her, she loves you. I see no problem." "You make it sound so easy." Was all he said before abandoning Totousai.

"Kagome, let's go." He said and took her hand gently. "But…why? What happened?" she asked and pulled at her hand to free it. "Nothing, but you and I need to talk." He said flatly, holding her in his grip. "Well at least let me properly thank Totousai!" she demanded and sat him the instant he let go of her hand. She walked back to where the old man stood, laughing at the sprawled hanyou. "I never get tired of that." He said and dried the tears that had fallen. "Totousai thank you so much." She said and held him in a hug. "Really, I was so scared, and now I'll be just fine. The sword is beautiful, I'm so happy." She said and he held her back. He really was fond of her, and he was happy Kageseiga would have such a good master. "Better get going," he said and let go of her, "your dog is regaining his composure." Kagome giggled and trotted off toward Kirara and Inuyasha.

"Do you think the master will be able to gather enough courage to…" piped Myouga, only to be cut off by the old man. "I don't know, but he has to try." He contemplated their situation. "Aren't you going with them?" he asked when he noticed who he was talking to. "No, not now. I'll have to find our mutual friend first. She'll have plenty of questions when…well…you know. So I'll be off!" he said and hopped off Totousai's shoulder. "Yes, that would be wise. Goodbye." And with that Totousai walked inside his home. "Maybe I should have had Inuyasha draw me a bath…its so much work!"

* * *

AN: I'm sorry about the delay in updating, but I've been so busy! School is a pain and I ended up getting the stomach flu…however, I feel much better now. On a better note, how was the chapter? I have received some e-mails asking why I don't use more Japanese words and phrases in my writing, the simple answer for that is: many people don't know what they mean. I could use a glossary, but it's kinda a pain to look back, yes? BTW, Jenkin is basically 'rock, paper, scissors.'


	8. Chapter 8

_The Love Between Hanyou's Chapter 8_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters from said ani-manga. Arigatou.

* * *

DEFINITIONS:

Haori- The top coat of a traditional male kimono.

Hakama- The pants of a traditional male kimono.

Arigatou- Thank you, just in case.

* * *

The return trip held silence between Kagome and Inuyasha, each lost in their thoughts. The day was bright and sunny, slightly breezy and warm. The perfect weather. The three companions were half-way to Kaede's when Kagome's thoughts brought the urge to sleep. "Inuyasha, can we stop for a while? I'm kinda sleepy." She finished with a yawn. Inuyasha smirked. "I suppose, if that's what you want. How about it, Kirara?" The twin tail growled and began the descent into the woods below. "Thank you!" Kagome said brightly. Inuyasha was amazed at how light hearted she was. He couldn't quite understand how she managed to stay so strong, even before, when she was crippled with pain. He shrugged it off when they reached the ground.

Kirara landed in a cleared patch of land and let the passengers de-board before returning to her smaller, less intimidating form and jumping onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome scratched the demon-cats head and thanked her again for the ride. Kirara purred in response. "You picked a good place for camp, Kirara." Inuyasha smiled and stroked her fur lightly. "Well I'm going to bed!" Kagome said and walked toward a nearby tree and plopped down. The tree was large and provided ample shade from the bright sun and the ground was grassy below. Kirara jumped off Kagome's shoulder and curled up on her stomach when she lied down. "Aren't you gonna come?" Kagome asked, lifting her head to see him without disturbing her friend. "Yeah, I guess." and with that he sat against the tree, tilting his head up toward the rustling leaves.

"Do you think I could use your lap as a pillow since you'll just be sitting?" she inquired innocently to which Inuyasha only nodded. She moved to his lap and fell instantly asleep to the rushing wind and Inuyasha stroking her hair. Inuyasha looked upon Kagome's sleeping face, beautiful and innocent as a child. The shady land speckled with light fell upon them and lulled Inuyasha into a light sleep. His last thought before his rest was of how he wished they could have done this sooner.

* * *

A few hours later Inuyasha woke to the sun dipping behind the trees, orange light falling all around. Kirara had moved to Kagome's side and her head still rested on his leg. He removed his haori and wadded it up. He held his hands under Kagome's head and replaced them with his shirt and stood. Kagome didn't stir. Inuyasha watched her sleep for a minute, looking upon her face in the same secretive way he had before he admitted how he felt about her, not only to Kagome, but himself. He was happier than he'd ever been before, and he was able to admit that without the slightest hesitation. Kirara lifted her head and mewed softly when she saw Inuyasha. "Hey, mind watching Kagome while I'm gone?" he asked, and received another quiet meow as his response. "Thanks." and with that he jumped into the trees. It was time to hunt.

* * *

Inuyasha returned just as the last of light drained from the earth, giving way to the eternal black that composed night. Slung over his shoulder were three medium sized fish he'd caught in a stream, and under his arm, a load of sticks. Kirara growled low until she noticed who it was invading their camp. "Look's like nothing happened while I was gone." He said and looked at Kagome, still sleeping under the tree the way he'd left her. "Nothing at all." He said sarcastically, receiving a cocked head from Kirara. He set the fish down a stump who's tree had been recently cut down. He inhaled the scent of bark still present around the remnants of the felled tree.

"Okay, first things first." He said to himself and arranged the sticks he'd brought in the dirt a ways away from the grassy area Kagome slept. From his hakama he pulled matches he'd brought just in case they had to stop and set up camp. He gathered leaves close by to use as kindling and struck a match. The leaves burned, and turned the sticks into the start of a smoldering fire. After that was tended to, he returned to the fish on the stump. He rammed a stick through each and placed them over the fire to cook. "What a homemaker." said a soft voice from behind. He looked back and saw Kagome rubbing her eyes lazily with his haori clutched in her delicate hand. "So you smell food and finally decide to get up?" he asked and walked toward her. He poked her lightly in the stomach and was obliged with a giggle.

"Thank you for this." She said, and held up the top of his kimono for him to take. "Sure." and with that he took his clothing and went to turn the fish. "It got late on us." Kagome said, as she sat next to Inuyasha. "Yeah, it has, hasn't it." He returned, and both looked up into the darkness, lit only by the moonlight and stars that speckled the sky. "You know, you never did explain what 'mating' is." She said and looked at Inuyasha's face which still basked in the pale light of the moon. "Yeah, I know." He said and tilted his head to the side. "So, tell me what Totousai meant." she demanded when he went back to the fish. "After dinner?" he asked hopefully. "Alright, fine." she said and pouted until Inuyasha kissed her temple. She smiled slightly and blushed. "It's almost ready." he said, hoping to change the topic. "Good!" she said excitedly, "I'm hungry!" and a loud growl could be heard from her stomach. Inuyasha went into a fit of laughter.

Kagome sat next to him, completely lost. She hadn't realized it before, but he never laughed. She had known him for three years and not once had he expressed such a wonderful emotion. She smiled and joined him. When they regained their composure Inuyasha handed her a fish. Kirara mewed and he set a second one on the ground for her. She sniffed the meat and needed no coaxing before digging in. He removed the last fish from the fire, blew on it, and bit into it. "I tried to catch something bigger, but there really isn't much game around." He said absent mindedly. "Really? Out here?" she inquired and received only a nod in return. Inuyasha swallowed and lowered the fish from his mouth. "Mating…" he trailed. Kagome looked up from her dinner, hoping he'd finish that thought. He didn't. The two finished their dinner and threw the remnants into the fire. "Ah! That was great!" said Kagome as she stretched her arms. "Now you have to tell me about…" "I know, I know" he interrupted. He turned to face her completely and she did the same.

"Well…mating is…" and again he couldn't find the words to explain. "Yeeees…" she asked and waited patiently for an answer. "No use sugar coating it." he said, "Mating just means you and I…make love." He answered and looked at the emotions playing across her face. Kagome was over-whelmed with what she'd heard. _'Totousai meant sex! He said mate, but I wasn't even thinking in this direction.' _"Oh." Was all she could manage to come up with. "Does that idea bother you?" he asked, a bit hurt by her answer. "No, it just caught me off guard." she returned and mulled the idea over some more. "So, we need to mate before Kageseiga will accept me, but we can wait for a while, right?" she asked. Inuyasha could tell she was scared, and how could he blame her for that? "I'm sorry, but no." he answered and downcast his gaze.

"I wish I didn't have to tell you all this so suddenly…" he trailed, but realized he'd given no reason why. "Totousai said that in a few days, Kageseiga's power will diminish and you'll be thrown back into pain. If we mate, Kageseiga will continue to hold its binding power and your body will accept your mixed blood, as mine does." he finished and waited for her reply. "I see…can I ask you something?" she asked in a hushed voice. "Of course." he said worriedly and hoped his voice hadn't wavered. "Does the idea of making love with me bother you?" she asked, and for all he was, he could have sworn she sounded sad. "Not in the least." he said and wrapped her in an embrace. Kagome felt his warmth, his chest, and his heart as it beat fast in his chest. "Then, I want to." she said and let go of him to look into his eyes. He was shocked at the lack of hesitation in her voice. "I love you, I want you to have all of me, everything. I…and I want all of you in return." She said and felt her cheeks burn but couldn't tear away from his eyes.

"I love you too. I have to say that I'm a bit relieved." he confessed and smiled wearily as he turned to face the fire again. Kagome did the same. "Relieved how?" she asked although able to guess. "I thought you would be repulsed by the idea. I thought you would hate me. You're innocent, and I'll be stealing that from you. First your humanity and now…" "Stop." she said, interrupting him from his thoughts. "I can finally be with you. I'm happy like this. I want to settle down with you, eventually have a family and share many good memories. Together. I'm being selfish, but I want you always. You're the only one I've ever wanted, and the only one I ever will. I love you, and that counts for something." she said and starred straight at him with unwavering boldness. "I love you too, and I'm glad that counts for something." and with that, he kissed her sweetly on the mouth, taking in her scent along with the flavor of her mouth. Sugar, it had to be sugar.

They parted and held each other in a stern embrace. "Tomorrow we'll gather supplies and find some place secluded enough to…well, you know." she said and giggled at the thought of what they would be doing. "Some innocence." he said under his breath. "Inuyasha, si-" but she was cut off when his lips met hers. She decided to leave it at that. They parted again and walked back under the tree. Kirara had curled up under its branches long ago and stirred when they walked up. Kirara stood, transformed, and lied down again. Inuyasha and Kagome gave her the affection she so deserved and stretched out on the grass below, Kirara their pillow. Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms, almost unable to stop himself from taking her right then and there. For some reason, sleep plagued them, and they fell asleep under nature's watchful eye.

* * *

Daylight presented itself all too quickly for Inuyasha. Light insisted on shining into his eyes and he had to squint to keep them from stinging. Another gorgeous day, sunny and bright. Today held an entirely different meaning then all the others did, today Kagome would be his. His head rested on the softest pillow he'd ever beheld. It took but an instant to realize what he was resting on. Inuyasha had Kagome held against him, his arms holding her waist. His head rested on her breasts which rose and fell with her steady breathing. He listened to her heart beating and let go of her body, reluctantly. He sat up and stretched his arms and back. "Good morning." said Kagome rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Same to you." he said and kissed her cheek. She glowed brighter than the sun itself. "Let's skip breakfast and get going." she said and stroked Kirara until she woke. "Ready to go?" she asked the twin tail with a smile. Kirara stretched and stood, ready for flight. "You're in a hurry." he said, happy that she was so excited about what lay before them…or was it something else? He decided it was better not to get his hopes up.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky before the three companions walked into the village. They went straight for Kaede's hut, and their friends. "Hello Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and you too Shippou." said Kagome upon entering, the ever silent Inuyasha at her side. Everyone greeted the two hanyous as Shippou rushed Kagome with teary eyes. Kirara hopped off Inuyasha's shoulder and into Sango's waiting arms. Kaede was the first to notice the extra sword on Inuyasha's belt and asked, "Might that be Kagome's binding object?" to which everyone looked at her and then Inuyasha. "Oh! Yes, that's my sword!" Kagome responded, and took it from Inuyasha to show her friends. "Kagome, this weapon is exquisite! May I?" asked Miroku, holding out his hand for the sword. "Of course." and she held it out for him to take. Miroku's hand was immediately repelled with a barrier. "Ouch! Damnit, what the hell!" he asked and held his hand which was beginning to numb. "Miroku, are you alright?" Sango asked and took his hand into hers to inspect. "Yes, thank you Sango." he returned and smiled innocently at her blushing face.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea Kageseiga would do that!" amended Kagome, regretful of hurting Miroku. "So its name is Kageseiga is it?" asked Sango still holding Miroku's hand, though not really aware of it. "Yes, Totousai made and named it upon Inuyasha's fathers' request. Totousai said he was instructed to craft it for Inuyasha's mate and…" "WHAT!" yelled Miroku and Sango in unison. Kagome and Inuyasha flattened their ears to extinguish some of the noise. "Geeze, what the hell is wrong with you two?" Inuyasha demanded irritably once his ears stopped ringing. "You did say mate, right?" asked Kaede, much more quietly than the others had spoken. "Yes." Kagome affirmed. "But you two haven't…I mean-" Sango stopped when she felt a pressure on her hand. Looking down she noticed her hand gripped Miroku's, and what was worse, he held hers in return. "Ah! Miroku! You lecher, don't hold my hand!" she screamed and pried herself loose, completely embarrassed.

"No, we haven't yet, but we're going to leave today." said Kagome between giggles as she set down a confused Shippou. "What does mating mean?" he asked innocently, and curiously awaited a response. "When you become a man." said Miroku and fondled Sango's butt. Sango smacked him and scooted angrily away. _'Every time anything happens between us, he always has to go and pull a stunt like that!'_ she thought and viewed him through slit eyes. "Uh, anyways…We have to soon regardless; Totousai said Kageseiga wouldn't be able to bind my blood for too long, and I'll change if that happens. If we mate, Kageseiga's power will remain absolute and I'll be able to stay a hanyous." she said, her voice never faltered as all the reassurance she needed stood next to her. "So then, you're being forced?" demanded Sango angrily, and glared daggers at Inuyasha who back-stepped under her gaze. "Of course not!" she said immediately, "I want to!" once what she said settled in she gasped, blushed and looked away.

"I gotta hand it to you Inuyasha, you're good with the ladies." said Miroku, his hand on the hanyou's shoulder, congratulating him. "Would you stop it!" he said and shooed Miroku away. "We're going and that's that!" he said and picked up her backpack which was still by the door from two nights before. "Come on, Kagome." He said as he took her hand and led her out the door. "Uh, wait…bye guys!" she called as she was dragged out the door into the afternoon sun. "There they go again, always leaving me!" said Shippou angrily as he went to the corner to color. Everyone stared at the empty doorway, each contemplating the two hanyous.

* * *

AN. Whew! That was a long chapter! Actually, this one flowed rather nicely. It only took the grand total of about 5 hours from start to finish. So far I like this chapter the best, it gives a bit of insight into Sango and Miroku's relationship too. Bet you can't guess what the next chapter will contain. Giggles. Please read my profile for information on lime/lemon based chapters, you really should as it may help you when the next chapter is presented. Don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9 Lemon

The Love Between Hanyou's Chapter 09

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha although often times I wish I did. All the characters from this anime/manga belong to Rumiko-sama.

* * *

**_WARNING!_ This chapter contains explicit content in which the reader is subject to should you chose to continue on. Be aware of the fact I will not be held accountable for the readers' actions. You will be reading a chapter with sexual content of "lime"/slight "lemon" standard. You will be warned again before said material is presented. It will be separated from the other material should one wish to read the other content. Keep an eye out for the next warning. It will be in bold script**.

* * *

Inuyasha dragged Kagome from the village toward the tree shadowed Forest of Inuyasha. Kagome had long since stopped trying to pull her hand free from Inuyasha's and let herself be pulled. "Inuyasha, why are you in such a rush? We'll get there soon enough." she pleaded and felt his hand loosen. She felt the slight change of force and pulled her hand away and stopped walking. "What's your problem? You're acting weird!" she accused angrily to his back. "They must all think I'm a jerk. They think I'm forcing you, and I kind of am." he managed, as his shoulders slumped and his heart sank like lead in a bottomless lake. "Is that what you're worried about? Inuyasha, they understand, it needs to be done. I want to as well. I want you." She said and walked behind him and hugged him the way he always did her. She laid her head against his back and felt him relax. "I don't want them to hate me, they're…friends. A part of my pack. Family." and with those words he spun and hugged her fiercely in his strong arms. "They never would. Have more faith in _our_ family." she emphasized and pulled away. "Now let's get going! We have a long night ahead of us." she said with a wink. "Better not talk like that or I might have to take you here and now." he said huskily. "Well we don't want that, so you better get yourself under control." She giggled as she pointed to his pants and the visible erection in them. "Keh!"

* * *

Two walking hours later…

"Where are you taking us!" Kagome demanded tiredly from Inuyasha's side, bracing her arm against a tree and breathing hard. They had been on a tiring hike; between trees, up steep inclines and under low hanging branches and vines. "A cave I used to stay in years ago, before I even knew Kikyou. It's hidden pretty well and the area is mostly abandoned." he said, when he heard a sliding of rocks. Upon turning to the noise, he found Kagome was on her butt and dirty like an unbathed pup, cursing herself for losing her footing. "Well how much longer?" she asked, irritated by his smirk. He walked to her and helped her up. "About five minutes. Be careful." he said sarcastically. Kagome kicked him square in the butt and laughed when he fell face first, her enormous bag pinning him to the dirt. "What was that about being careful?" she asked and got nothing but under-breath curses from an equally dirty white-haired hanyou. He picked himself up and walked straight up to a doubled-over Kagome. He grinned then picked her up bridal style and took to the trees. "Should have done this sooner…"

* * *

Inuyasha's sprint led them to an even further secluded area of forest. He set her down gently and sniffed the air. "This is it!" he said and walked between a group of trees and vines. Kagome followed. The scene in front of them was breathtaking. Between the trees was a beautiful enclosure. There was a small hot spring in the middle of the large stretch of land, steam melding with the air and disappearing into invisibility once more. Around the entire enclosure lay lines of trees and steep dirt slopes. On one side, closest to the spring was a black hole in the distance which apparently served as the cave. Why is this place abandoned? It's breathtaking!" she said, still in awe at the lovely scenery. "Mostly because it's so far away from human villages. Straying too far into the forest basically sends a signal to demons saying 'eat me'." He explained and started down the incline. "And demons?" she asked as she followed, looking at the heated water of the spring longingly. "That I don't know, I guess because there aren't humans here, but in all the time I stayed here, no demon ever attacked me." he said and lead her to the entrance of the cave.

"I can't smell any demons around. It's always like that here." And with that he led her into the lightless abyss that served as the cave. "Inuyasha, I can't see anything!" she cried and put her hands out in front of her as if they were luminescent under the thick blackness. "You're hopeless. Go wait outside until I get a fire going." he said, and although she couldn't see him, she could imagine the disapproving look he held for her. "You forget that I don't know how to use my senses like you. Maybe you should teach me. And anyway, you can't make a fire in a cave, you'll smoke us out!" she blurted defiantly, obviously irritated at him. "I have a gas powered lantern in my bag, if you'll kindly step outside we can use that." she mocked and turned toward the light at the end of the tunnel. Inuyasha snorted but followed never-the-less. Once outside again, amidst the chirping birds and inviting hot spring she seized her bag and rummaged through it until she came across the lamp. "Here." she said and held out the lamp for him to take and light. He did.

"Can we go in now?" he asked, picking up her bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Yes, we can go in now." she repeated and took the lantern from his hand and led the way. "It's actually kind of nice in here. Reminds me of when I was a kid." she said and smiled at her memories. "You frequently spent time in lightless caves as a child?" he asked, a hint of cynicism in his voice. "No silly. Back home there used to be a tree whose roots grew around something circular that was later removed, and if you crawled through that opening you could go inside the tree! It was hollowed out on the inside, a lot of fun for a child." she explained and blushed when Inuyasha cocked his head to one side. "I've never been inside a hollowed out tree before, but then again I didn't really have a childhood either." he said as he took the lantern from her and set down the enormous bag to look through it.

"I'm sorry…" she said, her voice not meant to be heard, but he heard her anyway. "Don't be. I'm happy now and that's all that matters." With that he pulled out two sleeping bags, a blanket, two cups of ramen and the kettle to heat water. "Wanna make dinner?" he asked shyly to which she happily complied. "You can use water from the spring." he suggested to which Kagome frowned and pulled out bottled water. "I think not." And with that she went to work on dinner. Inuyasha frowned at how girly she acted sometimes but went to work opening the sleeping bags and unfolding the blankets. On the floor of the cave he put the two sleeping bags on top of one another and on them the two blankets. "It'll be ready in about 3 minutes." she said as she basked in the yellow light of the lamp. They starred at one another for a long moment, happily lost in the others eyes, thoughts going wild, ready to pounce on one another and say to hell with dinner. The kettle said otherwise and proclaimed its disapproval through a high pitched squeal.

The spell lost, Kagome pulled the kettle from its gas-powered fire and poured the hot water into the cups of Ramen. Inuyasha sat next to her and watched the noodles soften in the cup of near-boiling liquid. He felt a warm weight against his arm and found Kagome leaning on his shoulder, looking up at him with the most innocent of eyes, yet he could tell her thoughts were not innocent at all. He lowered his lips to hers in a shy yet needy kiss. When the need for air overtook them, they separated and held one another lightly and content. "After we eat, do you want to go for a bath?" he asked, making light conversation and showing large amounts of restraint. "Together?" she asked, but not in the way a shocked person might, Kagome almost seemed to ask. "If you'll let me." he said and picked up his bowl of soup. "Of course." she said and did the same. The two ate as the sun dipped behind the tall trees and citrus-orange and glittering gold flecked the twilight sky.

* * *

**WARNING! This is it, the "lime/lemon" part of the story. Continue to scroll down until you see another bolded text sequence and pick up from there should you find this next part offensive. On to the lemon!**

* * *

After dinner the two left the lamp burning in the cave and walked outside, needing no more light than what the waxen moon and beaming stars provided. The hot spring was completely visible, steaming and melding with the air in a more beautiful way then the hours before. The two walked hand in hand, silent as the stars and more in love and ready than they'd ever been able to imagine. Kagome had left her socks and shoes inside and began to remove her green sweater. Inuyasha watched in amazement at her body and followed her movements completely. Kagome then let her jeans fall to the ground with a soft thud. Inuyasha looked at her half-naked and oh so perfect body. Her lips were parted and smooth, plump from kisses and eager to move further. Her neck was so slender and soft-looking, her breasts full and falling with each exhalation. Inuyasha marveled at the creamy skin she'd done so well to hide over the years, becoming instantly hard. Kagome noticed his erection and blushed happily.

She stepped closer to him and began to remove his haori. She let it fall to the ground with a flutter not unlike her heart and went for his under-shirt. Upon removing both to reveal his well chiseled chest she moved to his belt. She pulled it free of its knot and let his hakama pants sag. Inuyasha did his best to hide his body, but it was beautiful. His stomach and arms and every part visible or not were lean and strong, satisfying to the eye and she could only imagine to the touch. She pulled his belt away completely and watched the last remaining clothes slip away to the dirt floor below. She stepped back and took in every inch of his body with her eyes and was pleased by his increasing blush.

Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome this time, removing her bra the way he'd seen her do a time or two before- although he never saw her this way. This time there were no trees or rocks between them, and this time he wasn't sneaking around. He let the straps slide down her arms and into the floor with the rest of their clothes. He lingered but a moment before pulling away her underwear as well. He let the backs on his hands caress her smooth legs as he glided the undergarment away from what it was intended to shield, her most intimate part. Kagome stepped out of her ring of clothes and let Inuyasha's eyes wander. Finally Inuyasha could take no more looking and brought her into his arms. He kissed her neck gently at first and began to kiss lower. Kagome didn't resist. She lightly caressed his muscular back, tickling him and sending electricity through his body as he could only hope he was doing to her. He was.

Kagome broke away from him and jumped into the spring giggling like a child, her breasts bouncing with the landing and Inuyasha following close behind her. Kagome found and kissed him on his lips and felt his wonderful frame under her exploring hands. She let her hand dip below the waters surface and in-between his legs. He took in a sharp breath of pleasure and braced himself against the side of the spring when her strokes made his knees feel like jelly. Inuyasha took one of Kagome's nipples in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and causing her to breathe out a moan. He administered the same affections to her other peak then dipped his hand below the water as well. He found her opening and rubbed almost expertly though he didn't have a clue how he knew what to do. He slid a finger inside of her and let her passion escape in short shaky exhalations.

Inuyasha couldn't take her touch anymore and swung her against the wall of the hot spring, propping her against the wall. Kagome's legs encircled his lower back and he waited at her entrance. "I'm sorry for this." he managed to get out and slowly slid inside his lover. Kagome took in a sharp breath and did her best not to cry out, the pain hard to adjust to. Inuyasha managed to make her forget with soft touches to her breasts. She found that in time the pain went away and left an indescribable fire burning through her body. "Kagome, I'll have to mark you." he said, breathing hard, never stopping the thrusts. "Mark?" she asked, confused yet not really caring for an answer. "I'll have to bite into your neck and mix my blood with yours. It will heal by tomorrow. You do the same to me." He said, quickly getting it out so they could continue. "Okay." she answered and bit deep into his neck. He breathed in sharply and bit into hers in return. No pain, just pleasure. The bite added to the feeling between them. It was wonderful.

* * *

**End lemony section. I apologize if that offended anyone, but I did warn you, didn't I?**

* * *

After 2 hours of the rocking rhythm they were spent, exhausted by a need fulfilled. Kagome was the first to stand. She ran to the opening that served as their living quarters and returned with shampoo and conditioner. They bathed one another and made good use of the touches to regain energy once lost. After another go around it was time to get out. They walked back together, naked and unashamed on the hard dirt path. Inuyasha was provided with the same doggie boxers and shirt, Kagome with her same sleeping attire as well. They were not quite ready for bed, but too tired to go at it again. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a high tree and into his lap where the wind caught in their wet hair and the stars sparkled in the sky. They were content for the moment in which time would not stand still.

* * *

AN. - Awe…fuzzies all around! But really, how was it? I tried to lack detail on the lemon section but I think I kinda failed. Hope you all liked it, I did! I hope, as well, you'll look foreword to the next chapter. The day after. Don't forget to read and review! 


	10. Chapter 10

**The Love Between Hanyous Chapter 10**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters affiliated with said anime/manga. They belong to Rumiko-sama, so please give her all the credit and don't sue me!

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke to bright morning sun filtering through the opening of the cave and a blinding path cutting through the darkness and into her fluttering eyes. She squinted against the brilliant, intruding light. The cave was still relatively dark, but sleep would be impossible now. She sighed and turned over to Inuyasha. She rarely ever got to see him sleep so this was a special treat. His brows and mouth lay slack, no longer able to assume their usual scowl. _'I guess I wore him out'_ she thought to herself and giggled. Inuyasha woke at this quiet but audible sound and sleepily forced his eyes to open. His eyes lazily focused on Kagome and he was certain he was still asleep. His dreams rarely, if ever, came true. "Good morning, lover." he heard. In that moment he knew angels existed, and likewise, so did the Gods. He silently thanked them and smiled. "Morning, my mate." he sounded, and yawned. "I didn't mean to wake you." she apologized and nudged closer to his warmth. "Its alright." he responded. 

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him, wishing no clothes separated their heated bodies. "Isn't it a little early for your mind to be in the gutter?" Kagome sounded and pointed to his boxers. "Can you really blame me?" he asked innocently, and took her pointing hand in his. "Damn, that's some persistent light…" he said, irritated by the brilliance. "Yeah, it woke me up!" Kagome returned, focusing on the light outside. "Hey, want to take a bath?" Kagome asked and sat up in his arms. "Sure, on one condition." he said innocently. "And what would that be?" she inquired warily. "You have to wash my hair." he said, happily wondering what she was thinking. "Oh please…"

* * *

After a bath, a change of clothes and breakfast, Kagome asked if they could sit in the branches and talk. Inuyasha loved the trees, and loved Kagome even more. He happily complied. He picked her up into his arms and jumped into the highest branches of the tallest tree. The view was enough to leave her breathless. She could see for miles around, bright green tree-tops, birds nesting and wind blowing just enough for a beach-weather breeze. Inuyasha sat her down next to him, letting her admire the scenery. _'Maybe now she'll understand why I love heights so much.'_ he thought, and looked at _her_ beauty. He admired her pale skin as the sun dapples moved with the swaying branches over her face. Her eyes were alive with glee as she looked across the forest and finally she turned to face him. "It's beautiful up here." she finally managed and gave him one of her treasured, winning smiles.

"This is why I love heights so much, it relaxes me." he said and looked across the rural forest, a content smile playing across his delicate features. "I see now. It's sad this will all be gone some day." she said and frowned in disapproval. "Yeah, but that wont happen for a very long time." he said, hoping to get her mind from such a sad track. "Can I ask you something?" she asked, her eyes watching the clouds roll in the sky. "Yeah…" he answered warily. "Are you happy?" was his question, to which he was taken aback. "Of course I am. I'm happier than I have ever been before." he said, completely confused by the question. "Are you sure? I can't give you the world, take away all the pain and I might end up…" but she couldn't finish. _'Reminding you of Kikyou.'_ and her happy eyes dulled over as she thought of how hurt he'd been. "Kagome, you being with me is my world, so that you've already given me. I don't feel the pain of the past anymore, you took all that away. Don't think too far into the future, lets just live for now, can't we?" he asked and held her in a sideways hug. "Yeah."

* * *

A comforting chit-chat occupied the two mates until a growling in Inuyasha's stomach told him lunch was approaching. Kagome could hear it ringing through the trees and giggled. "I take it you'll want to eat lunch?" she asked, and shakily stood. Though being this high up had its advantages, she still got a bit freaked out. "Yeah, but didn't we eat the last bowls of ramen this morning?" he inquired and jumped from the branch with Kagome clinging to his back. "Actually, I figured we should go back to our friends." she said and made Inuyasha lose his balance upon landing. He regained it quickly enough and let Kagome down. "But, we just got here! It's finally just the two of us and you want to leave? Already?" he asked, his feelings a bit hurt, but more disappointed than anything else. "I know, and it's been a lot of fun, but we've been away from everyone for a really long time. I'm beginning to miss everyone, and we don't exactly have a substantial amount of supplies. You're the one who told me to pack lightly." she accused and happily grinned at his defeat. 

The two began walking toward the cave to pack up their things to leave. "Can we come back soon?" he asked, reminding Kagome of a dog in a window, begging for such a treat. "Someday, but for now we should spend time with everyone. I almost feel like we've abandoned our pack." she explained guiltily as her ears sagged. "Well rest easy, we're going home now." he assured her and flicked her ear as she had a habit of doing to him. Upon arriving at the mouth of the cave Kagome tackled him from behind and the two rolled inside, Kagome on top of him when they stopped. "What was that!" he demanded but was silenced a moment later with a tender kiss. "You've been so sweet lately. When is it going to change?" she asked when the kiss broke. "What, first you think I'm not sensitive enough and now I'm too damn sensitive? Women." "No, no I just want to prepare myself for when you stop. I love this side of you, it makes me all warm inside and I just can't help but smile." she amended, realizing how she'd asked that question. "Never. You're my mate now, I'll always be this way." he assured her and kissed her without another word.

* * *

Intimacy took hungers place long into the day, full to the brim with passion and love. A need fulfilled, they began to pack up camp. "Inuyasha, will you pick up the kettle and ramen bowls?" Kagome asked and folded up their shambles of blankets. Without a word he did as he was told and tied the trash in a plastic bag Kagome had handed him. Kagome had just finished folding the last blanket when Inuyasha dropped to one knee and began rolling up the sleeping bag. "Thank you!" she said brightly and turned to put the covers away. "Sure." He returned and finished off the sleeping bag by tying the straps. Kagome put the last few remaining things away and shut her bag. "Well that's all then. Are you ready?" she asked and picked up the heavy burden. "Let me carry it, you'll be sore soon enough." he explained and removed the bag from her shoulder. "I will be?" she asked "From the hike?" she further inquired, and received a quiet chuckle. "You'll just have to wait and see." And with that they bid goodbye to their private resort and began the long tread back to their family.

* * *

2 walking hours later…The sky had begun turning shades of pink and orange…

"Thank the gods! The well!" shouted Kagome, tired and hungry from the exertion. Her leg muscles cramped, her breaths hard to take in. "Geeze…" Inuyasha muttered and adjusted the enormous bag on his back. Kagome didn't hear him and trotted toward the village, leaving Inuyasha behind. _'I carry **her** stuff and she can't even wait…' _he thought, but quickened his pace despite the fact.

* * *

"I'm back!" Kagome chimed upon entering the hut. "Welcome back." Kaede welcomed, stirring a pot of stew for their dinner. Kaede's specialty. "Uh…where is everyone?" she asked as she took off her shoes and sat next to the old woman. "I asked Sango to gather a few herbs, so Shippou and Kirara went with her. As for Miroku, I can only assume he did as well. They left at the same time." she offered and broke in carrots. "Yummy! Smells good!" Kagome said excitedly and clasped her hands together. "Will there be enough for me and Inuyasha?" she asked. "Of course child, and speak of the devil." she said, looking beyond Kagome to a silver haired hanyou accompanied by the others. "Kaaaagooooomeeee!" Shippou shouted, and jumped from Inuyasha's shoulder and into her waiting arms. "Hi everyone!" she smiled, and hugged the kitsune in her arms. "You plan on staying a while this time?" Sango asked sarcastically and took a seat next to her friend. "I think so." she answered, and heard a sniffing sound from her lap. Shippou was smelling her!

"Kagome, you smell…" he sniffed again "…different." he decided. "I smell different?" she asked, not certain what he meant. "Yeah, not bad, just strange." he amended as quickly as he could. "Inuyasha, what did you do to my Kagome!" he demanded, looking over her shoulder to a surprised Inuyasha. Then it hit Kagome. Her scent must have changed when she mated. _'Gods, how will I explain this…?'_ she thought and quickly came up with her answer. "Shippou, Inuyasha and I are mated now. Think of it as a scent change between married couples." she informed to a wide eyed kitsune. "So, you actually married that two-timing jerk?" he asked, everyone but Inuyasha laughed. "Dinner is ready." Kaede said and poured a bowl for everyone. Inuyasha and Miroku sat at their places around the fire as well. Everyone had small talk about the past few days, all except for Kagome and Inuyasha who decided that should be kept private.

* * *

Night had long since veiled the land and the persistent light of day was cut off from the creatures of the earth. Kagome unzipped a sleeping bag for her and Inuyasha to sleep on and removed blankets from her bag for the top. Sango rolled out her bag and Miroku pulled his closer to hers. Sango did nothing but warily tensed at his approach. Kaede had kindly offered to sleep at another villager's home to conserve space and Shippou waited patiently for Kagome to finish making up the bed. Once the last blanket was in place Inuyasha crawled into the bed and snuggled down in the blankets. "Uh, what are you doing?" Shippou asked, shocked he wasn't too prideful as to sleep on the other side of the room. "Going to sleep runt." he snapped and Kagome got into bed next to him. "Aren't you going to sleep with us?" she asked and patted the space between her and Inuyasha.

"But…" he said and looked at Inuyasha's back then the floor. "Geeze…" Inuyasha muttered. He sat up, reached over, grabbed Shippou under the arms and planted him in the middle of Kagome and himself. Shippou's eyes followed Inuyasha's movements as he rolled back over for sleep. Kagome's heart melted; Sango and Miroku were shocked. Kagome smiled at her surrogate son and found a comfortable position for sleep. Sango followed suit and wrapped the covers over herself and Kirara. Miroku put his sleeping bag close enough that the corners touched and got into his own. Maybe if he did nothing, she'd be impressed. She was. Shippou was the last to lie down, still confused but warm and comforted by a need to sleep plaguing his eyes. He curled into a tight ball in the midst of his friends. His new family. Within moments he fell asleep. Though no one could see, Inuyasha had but the faintest of smiles on his content face.

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha awoke just before dawn approached. He rolled to his right and saw Kagome and Shippou peacefully asleep in one another's arms. He stretched and rolled out of the warm bed to Kagome's side and gently shook her awake. Her eyes slowly focused on her hanyou mate and a yawn escaped her. "What is it?" she asked, not fully awake. "Just get up." he said, and moved outside into the brisk air.

* * *

5 minutes came and went before Kagome joined Inuyasha outside, yawning and still half asleep. She wore a thick blue sweater and loose jeans complete with sneakers and gloves. "Geeze, why'd you want me up so early?" she asked and shivered in the cool morning air not yet warmed by the sun. "You're going to begin training." he said shortly, and began to walk toward the forest. "Training?" she asked, now fully awake and highly curious. Kagome silently followed Inuyasha to a clearing close to the well as the pale grey light erupted into bright sunflower yellow. The birds began to chirp and the leaves swayed in the breeze and heavily weighed by dew. Inuyasha stopped and said "Kagome, you've been a hanyou for a week and you still do everything like a human." he offered trying not to offend her. "You climb a ladder to get from the bottom of the well instead of jumping, your running is pathetic, you can't hear, see or smell any better than before, you shake like a twig in a storm on high branches, and that's just the tip of the iceberg." he finished with a saying she had used a time or two in the past when they fought. 

"Well, I don't know how to." she countered and blushed at what a pathetic hanyou she was. "I know, so I'm going to teach you." he said and crossed his arms with a smirk. Kagome lifted her head and leapt at him, happy he was finally going to teach her. "Well what's first then?" she asked, full of vigor for the day ahead. "Well, first off you need to build up your muscles so you can run fast, jump high, things like that. I was thinking of something I could use to tone your body, but I have no idea…" he finished, unhappy that he couldn't think of anything. "In my time, there are all sorts of exercise tools you can buy, and others you don't have to. There's Crunches, push-ups, weight lifting, jump rope, squats, exercise bands, hand strengtheners…a lot of others I'm sure." she finished, counting off each suggestion with a finger.

"Which of those do you have to buy?" he asked, his head spinning in confusion. "Everything I mentioned is free except the hand exercisers and bands." she informed and asked, "why?" "Do you think you can give me an example of each?" he asked, trying to be smooth. Kagome didn't catch on. "I suppose…" and with that, Kagome performed a crunch, guy push-up, squat and jump roping without the rope. "I see, well that's a start." he said and began again. "First, I want you to jog for a while. That'll be your warm up every morning. A brisk run from the hut to this spot." he informed matter-of-factly and sat on the lip of the well. "Run? Is this PE or something?" she asked and moved to sit next to him. "You need to get used to running until it doesn't bother you anymore. Once your heart gets used to pumping faster you wont get of breath for miles." he informed and stood, blocking her way to sit. "So, the more I run and get used to exerting myself, the sooner my body will expect it and react like yours?" she asked, trying to fully understand the concept. "That's right." he confirmed and said "Now get to it." Kagome smiled, and began jogging, but was sure to say "sit" before leaving.

* * *

By lunch, Kagome was exhausted. Explaining the exercises of her time was something she was already living to regret. She had long since abandoned her sweater to work out in a white tank top. Inuyasha had her run non-stop until she collapsed, made her do push-ups until her arms gave way beneath her, had her doing crunches until her she felt sick, and lifting rocks as make shift weights. On top of everything else he expected her to jog back to the hut for lunch. She sat him and began walking. Half way back, he caught up to her and gave her an ear full. "I'm trying to help you, and if you'll remember, you're the one who asked me to!" he said, wiping his clothes of grass and dirt as they went. "It's hard! At least I'm trying!" she returned, and quickened her pace. The two exchanged invectives all the way to the hut, Kagome complaining, Inuyasha doing the same. "Would you two stop it?" Sango called from inside where Kaede was making ohaki for breakfast. The two quieted and went inside. 

"Uh…Kagome…you look…tired." Sango offered, and walked to her friend. "You think? Inuyasha dragged me out of bed before dawn to train!" she said coldly, and glanced at Inuyasha with a look of death. "Yeah Sango, and I was thinking you and Miroku could help tomorrow." he said, waiting for rejection or acceptance. "Sure, what would you like us to do?" Sango asked, agreeing for Miroku as well who just entered the conversation. Kagome's mouth dropped at the betrayal. "Today Kagome has just been toning her body, and by tomorrow she should branch off to the basics of defending. I figured you're both skillful fighters and we could take turns teaching Kagome." he said, surprising everyone with his thoughtfulness and compliments. "Well that's true, we all have different things we could offer Kagome." Miroku said, a lecherous smile on his handsome face. Inuyasha and Sango had fun wiping it away.

"What about me?" asked a voice from Kaede's side. Shippou looked up at them quizzically and awaited an answer. "You can help Kagome too I imagine." Inuyasha said and looked to the ceiling for an idea. "What about when we begin sharpening her senses. You're doubling illusion could come in handy." he offered. "Really!" Shippou asked, and excitedly went to sit in his lap and join the convorsation. Inuyasha ruffled his hair and smirked. Everyone gawked at the simple display of affection, and Shippou enjoyed it while it lasted. "So are we going out again today?" asked Kagome, putting up a strong front, but it was obvious she was exhausted. "No, we can begin again tomorrow." He said, and Kagome could have kissed him despite the fact he was the one who did it to her.

* * *

The next day…. 

Like the day before, Inuyasha woke Kagome before dawn. Morning came all too early for Kagome as she rolled sleepily out of bed. She pulled out red gym shorts and a red and white striped t-shirt: her new training clothes. She dressed with mild discomfort at he aches and pains. Her muscles ached, her eyes were heavy, and her friends were relentless. After her run, Kagome had been taught the basics of defending with a stick: the hard way. In place of her sword, Kagome had been given a staff and was ordered to defend against Inuyasha. He was able to easily knock her down, strike her hard enough for it to sting, and cast her weapon away with ease. "Now you know what you're up against. Sango, wanna take over for me?" Inuyasha asked, and walked away from the panting Kagome. "Ready, Kagome?" she asked, stick in front of her, ready to go. "Yeah, go easy…?" she asked. "No chance!" Sango shouted and attacked with a jab. Kagome dodged to the right, but Sango brought the stick into her side with a sweep. Kagome wasn't too affected by the strike and was able to recover quickly enough. "Round two." she said, and took the offensive.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku sat in the shade of a tall tree and watched the girls train. "So I assume you wanted her to take on Sango first because she's the weakest with a staff?" Miroku asked, rolling up the sleeves of his Kimono. "Yeah. I want you to be the last one she trains with. You'll be her test on how ready she is to move on." he said, and leaned his head against the tree, listening to the yells of the girls and rustling wind. "Well I'm flattered." Miroku said with a chuckle, and kept his eyes on Sango's movements. "She's beautiful..." he said absent-mindedly, and sighed. "Hey Monk, don't even so much as LOOK at Kagome that way!" Inuyasha shouted, lifted his head, and glared daggers at Miroku. "I wasn't talking about Kagome!" he returned and frowned at Inuyasha's jealousy, though he couldn't exactly blame him. Inuyasha's features took on one of interest. "So you meant Sango?" he asked, not really needing confirmation of the question. "Yes, but no matter how well I behave she'll never let me close to her." he said. Inuyasha looked at the monks pained expression and couldn't help but feel badly for him. "Well you can't exactly blame her." he stated bluntly and crossed his arms when Miroku gave him a look of 'How could you'.

"Oh come on Miroku, your tail wags over every pretty girl you lay eyes on! You think Sango doesn't notice that?" he asked, and frowned when Miroku looked away. "If there's one thing I've learned, its women are sensitive as hell. How is she supposed to trust you?" he asked and waited patiently for an answer. "Well she won't even let me touch her! If I go to consol her, it's like I'm only doing it for personal interest. It's like she doesn't trust me!" he stated, frustrated with his situation. "She doesn't." Inuyasha said, and tried to keep from laughing at the look on Miroku's face. "I think if you behave yourself, she'll warm up to you. Don't try anything with other women; don't try anything with her, just let things run their course." he offered. "I can't believe _you're_ giving me advice…" he said under is breath. "What was that?" Inuyasha asked through narrow eyes. "Nothing. I guess I'll try that. Thanks Inuyasha." he said, a sincere smile of hope and appreciation on his face. "Sure. I'll take over for Sango now, she looks like she's getting tired." he said as he stood.

* * *

"Hey Sango, ready for a break?" Inuyasha called as he walked up to the sweating girls. "Sure. Kagome, you're getting better. Just keep what I told you in mind." she advised with a wink. She tossed the stick to Inuyasha and walked away to join Miroku in the shade. "Better? Advice?" Inuyasha questioned, and attacked before she could explain. With fast and powerful side-swipes he knocked the stick from her hands. Kagome dodged an attack meant to have her eating dirt and rolled to her weapon. She picked it up and ran toward Inuyasha. _'She is getting better, good teaching Sango.' _

* * *

Sango reached the shade of the tree Miroku sat under and made her way to a seat next to him. "Have fun?" he asked, butterfly's dancing in his stomach as only she could make them. "Yeah! Kagome is a great student." she said with a giggle. Miroku loved her laugh, so infrequent that each time he heard it made it even more appealing. "She followed everything I said to a T." she said, a bright smile on her lips. "Must have been great, you're glowing." he said, and inwardly slapped himself. _'That must have sounded perverted somehow.'_ he worried, surprised to hear her say "You think so?" He almost sighed with relief and said "Yeah, you are." "Oh. Well she did tire me out. I'm going to need a nap before lunch." she said, making light conversation. "Well if you're tired, you can…uhhh…" he trailed, knowing he'd be slapped if he continued. "Can what?" she asked warily, and scooted away from him, the worst thing she could have done. 

"Nothing." he said with ferocity, obviously hurt though she didn't know why. He stood and began walking toward the battling hanyous when he felt his robes being pulled. He looked down and saw Sango's sad and worried expression. He couldn't keep walking though it was what he desperately wanted to do. "Did I say something to offend you? Please sit down and finish." she said, intensity in her voice. It may have just been him, but she sounded almost pleading. He sat. "I was going to say you could sleep in my lap, but I knew how perverted that would have sounded and I didn't want to make you angry." He admitted, trying his hardest to conceal his affection. _'He's actually considering my feelings!'_

Sango's mind was reeling. Miroku looked at her expression, one of shock and something else he could have sworn was happiness. "Is the offer still available?" she asked, composing herself and blushing at her bold question. "Of course." he confirmed a bit shocked by the question. "No perverted behavior. You promise?" she asked, her weight on her arms as she prepared to lay down her head. "I promise." he confirmed, and waited for her to lie down. She let her head rest on his leg and let her eyes fall shut, waiting for him to go back on his promise. He didn't. Instead, he pulled her hair free from its ponytail and let his fingers run through her silky brown locks. She reveled in the comforting caress and let sleep claim her. Miroku watched her child-like face as she slept, silently thanking the Gods and Inuyasha for their guidance.

* * *

AN. I liked this chapter! Finally we see some M+S! In regaurds to anyones questions on why I deleted this chapter after posting it, its because I was going to post 10 & 11 together. Too bad 11 isn't done yet...Anywho, I would like to take a moment to thank everyone for their reviews, favorite adds, PMs ect. I appreciate all messages, good or bad- Flames welcome. Thanks again and keep 'em coming! 


	11. Chapter 11

**The Love Between Hanyous Chapter 11**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters from said ani-manga as they belong to Rumiko-sama. There. Now you can't sue me, so keep your nicely dressed and aspiring lawyers the hell away from me!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Vocabulary- **_

**Gyoza-** A type of dumpling. Very time consuming to make unless you buy the dough pre-made. My Otou-san makes the best gyoza in the world! He needs to make that soon...

* * *

Lunch approached that day, the sun bright in the sky; another beautiful day, fluffy white clouds floating in the sky and a cool breeze blowing in the spring air. Kagome and Inuyasha gave up trying to top one another and walked toward their friends. From a distance the scene was curious and up close it was shocking. Miroku was asleep, leaning against the tree, head tilted toward the sky with Sango snoozing peacefully in his lap. "I guess my advice helped." Inuyasha said and walked to the other side of the tree to sit. Kagome smiled brightly at her friends and sat next to Inuyasha. "And what advice might that be?" she inquired with mild curiosity. "He loves her, but he's a lecher and Sango can't trust him. I told him to let things run their course and let what will be will be. I guess he did." he shrugged and lied down in the tall and wild grass as it blowed like the oceans waves toss. Kagome followed suit using her arms as a pillow. "How sweet! You gave him advice!" she said, and kissed him on the cheek.

"What about lunch?" he asked, desperately trying to change the subject. "We'll just let them sleep." she said and rolled onto her side with sore muscles. "You've put me through hell these past two days." she pointed out and gave him a look of disapproval. "You have gotten better. What advice did Sango give you?" he asked and patiently awaited an answer. "She said I should learn to read my opponent's next move." she said, obviously impressed with herself. "Explain." He demanded. "Well, she said that a staff or stick in basic combat is an easy weapon to predict. She told me that it can only be swung right and left, up and down. She said that because it's a long weapon it's slower than swords and therefore easier to predict. She said to pay attention to the length of staff in front of the opponent and judge with that." she said proudly and awaited compliments. "Are all demon slayers that full of information? Either way, I'm glad you're able to see the attacks. When the love birds wake up, we'll go eat and Miroku will be your last opponent." he said and peaked around the tree.

"Have you noticed I don't breathe as heavily now?" she asked, tired of waiting for him to realize. Inuyasha looked up and thought. "Now that you mention it, yeah." He said, recalling her breathing in practice and listened to the audible sound of her beating heart. "Well? Congratulate me!" she demanded, irritated by his lack of praise. "Well what the hell do you want me to say? Its not that great of an achievement, it would happen naturally anyway." He returned and took a sideways glance at Kagome. Her ears twitched and her bangs hid her eyes. "Uh, Kagome?" She didn't look up right away, and when she did, he wished he hadn't provoked her. "Inuyaaaashaaa! SIT!" Kagome yelled. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Inuyasha sat and made a crater in the grass two inches deep. "So what'd he do this time?" Sango asked, her eyes half closed, and sarcasm apparent. Kagome looked up from her insensitive mate to the tree. Miroku and Sango peaked around from opposite sides and looked at the grounded hanyou. "He's an insensitive jerk!" she yelled, and stood to walk back to the village. "What'd did I do?" Inuyasha called out, his voice muffled by a mouth full of dirt.

* * *

Lunch at Kaede's was tense at first; Kagome ate in frustrated silence and Inuyasha ate with his back to her, his kimono dirty. Sango and Miroku talked about this and that, Miroku keeping his hands to himself all the while. Shippou giggled as he ate and played with Kirara, and Kaede quietly observed. "You've improved a lot Kagome." Miroku said, trying his best to improve her mood. "Thanks, Miroku. I'm glad you noticed, unlike _other_ people here." She said venomously. "You got a problem, let's hear it." Inuyasha demanded and got right in her face. "I didn't do nothin', so you're mad for no reason." He said, Kagome glaring daggers at him. "Why can't _you_ compliment me? Do you even recognize my progress?" she asked and sighed with Inuyasha's blank look. She smiled and giggled a little. "You're completely hopeless!" she said and went into a fit of laughter. "What the hell does that mean? What's so funny?" He demanded, only making Kagome's laugh increase. "Feh" was his reply, and he crossed his arms.

* * *

After Kagome's usual good mood returned, lunch was pleasant and chatter rolled all through the hut. "So, do you think you're ready to take on Miroku?" Sango asked as she poked him in the side. "Question is, _you_ ready to take _me_ on?" she asked slyly. "I think I'll manage." He returned and smiled handsomely at her. "Can I go? I was to see Kagome kick Miroku's butt!" Shippou shouted, delibrately trying to annoy the monk. It worked like a charm. Miroku glared and Kagome happily picked him up and hugged him. "Sure you can." She said, and set down her bowl of rice. "Are you going to come too, Kaede?" she asked, sounding hopeful. "Aye, I think I can get away for a while." She returned, receiving a smile from Kagome.

* * *

After dishes were washed they set out toward the hill overlooking the village, perfect for the duel. Upon arriving, it was decided Miroku was to use a different staff than his priestly one. Kagome was given one as well. Kaede, Shippou, Sango, Kirara and Inuyasha sat on picnic blankets in the warm sun and awaited the match. "Best three out of five, wins!" Inuyasha called and sat patiently for them to start. "Ready, Kagome?" Miroku asked and received a slight nod. He twirled the staff in his hand and held it almost as if he was playing pool, pointing it toward Kagome. She decided not to be as flashy and simply matched his stance.

After sizing up the situation, Miroku attacked. He ran at Kagome, his staff trailing behind him, with a jump he aimed to bring the stick down on Kagome, but she quickly dodged and brought hers into his side. Miroku had the wind knocked out of him, but otherwise he was unharmed. After the air returned he said, "Round two." He charged again with more speed and tried bringing the staff down on her again. She dodged to the side but he was no longer toying with her. He brought the back end of his staff into her stomach.

Kagome dropped her weapon and held her abdomen. After a moment of brief pain, she picked up the staff. She attacked this time. Miroku brought his weapon down on her shoulder and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to slide backwards. "Nice one Miroku!" called Inuyasha from the blanket. Miroku smirked. _'I should have known frontal assaults wouldn't work on him. Think Kagome, what do you do now.'_ "Sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but that kick was hardly enough to hurt you." Miroku broke in. "You're a hanyou now; I doubt I could sincerely hurt you even if I tried." He said, attempting at a compliment but coming up a bit short.

"Two to One!" Inuyasha called, half expecting the outcome. Kagome stood; grumbling, she wished Inuyasha would shut up. She shook her head and opened her eyes to find Miroku charging her. "Hey, wait!" she said, too late. She jumped and did a flip backwards, landing like a cat on all fours. Inuyasha and the others gaped. "How'd I…" "Coming at you!" Miroku warned and charged again. Kagome stood and dodged his attack to the left and brought a leg into his side. Miroku slid sideways. "All's fair in love and war!" she called. "Two to Two!"

* * *

Inuyasha and Sango were thrown into a fit of laughter. Kagome was beginning to be a real combatant. "You teach her to jump, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No, she must have done it in self defense." He said between laughing fits. "Ugh, Kagome's even scarier now…" Shippou said, and stood behind a wide eyed Kaede. "Who wants to take bets?" Sango asked.

* * *

Miroku stood; shocked that she had improved so much. Her fighting instinct impressed him. Kagome knew this was the deciding match and she had a plan. With no time to waste she attacked. Miroku did the same. The two charged one another. Kagome slid to halt, kicking up a cloud of dirt. Miroku stopped, a bit surprised. He sensed an attack to his right and turned. At the last minute, Kagome faked him out and jumped nimbly to his left and ducked down. She knocked his feet out from under him, pounced on top of him and held the staff to his throat. When the dust cleared, everyone was completely shocked. Kagome dropped her staff, rolled onto her back, and breathed hard. Miroku sat up and stared at her. Everyone ran up to the two except Kaede who had to get back to the village. "Kagome won…" Inuyasha said, his expression a mix of shock and curiosity. "Good job Kagome!" Shippou chimed and jumped onto her stomach. "Ouch…" Kagome managed. She took Shippou in her arms and sat up, completely worn out.

"You okay Miroku?" she asked, though he must have been. He was milking his "injuries" for all they worth so Sango would worry. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his antics and the fact Sango was- even if only slightly- buying into them. "Good job, Kagome. You've gotten really strong these past couple of days." Inuyasha said, knowing that was what she yearned to hear. She looked up at him and shook her head. She held out her hand for help up. Inuyasha took it and pulled her hard so she'd fall into him. Shippou was squished between the two of them. Neither noticed.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She said and leaned in to kiss him. Before their lips could meet, Shippou managed, "Can't breath." Kagome blushed and gasped. Inuyasha let her go and Shippou jumped down. "Well, defense training is good, and you've done pretty well on offensive; I guess tomorrow we'll work on the easier stuff." Inuyasha offered. Kagome nodded and turned to Miroku who was resting his head on Sango's chest. Sango blushed and her face twisted in mixed emotions. She took a fist to his head then slapped him for good measure. Kagome sweat-dropped. "Miroku regained composure and said, "What?" to a fuming Sango. "I think earlier was a lack of sanity on Sango's part." Inuyasha said. "Yeah, that advice of yours didn't do anything." Kagome said, and walked from the clueless monk toward to village, closely followed by Inuyasha.

* * *

Upon arriving, Inuyasha sought out Kaede who was in one of the huts tending to a sick little boy. "Hey hag, you in there?" he called through the door, though her scent was strongest from inside. "Aye, what ails ye, Inuyasha?" She asked, hushing her voice so as not to wake the now fast asleep child. "Nothing, but me and Kagome are leaving." He informed. "Leaving?" she asked, exiting the hut and bowing to the mother and father of the boy. "Where?" "We're going to get supplies. I told Kagome not to pack much last time we went back, but we're out now. When Sango and the others get back, you think you can tell them? We should only be a few hours." He asked, to which Kaede nodded. "Where are those two?" she asked, curious about the two young humans. "They went to a river. Miroku wanted to cool off. Shippou went with them." Inuyasha waved, thanked her and began to walk toward the well where Kagome was waiting. "Oh yeah," he said and turned to face the old priestess, "she said something about making dinner, so you don't have to tonight." With that he was off, leaving Kaede behind.

* * *

Kagome sat on the edge of the well, her near-empty bag at her feet. She had changed into her fuku and sat patiently for Inuyasha. She looked at the sky and counted the clouds that rolled by above. The sun felt nice on her skin and the wind in her hair made her feel oddly refreshed. In the distance, she could see Inuyasha coming toward her. She picked up her bag and stood, smiling at all his energy. "Kagomeee!" Inuyasha called in mid leap. He grabbed onto her with a flying leap causing her to tumble backward and into the well.

* * *

Laughter was heard all through the well house as the two arrived in the future. Inuyasha had the giggling Kagome pinned down against the dirt floor. Inuyasha's ears swiveled and he tensed. Kagome hadn't noticed it right away, but when he stood abruptly she got curious. "What's wrong?" she asked, a bit alarmed. "No- nothing. Just thought I might have hurt you." he stammered and offered a hand for her to take. She did. "Nope, I'm fine." she assured and jumped nimbly and silently out of the well. Inuyasha followed. "Uh, Kagome…" he began, but was cut short when she threw open the doors to Souta playing soccer. "Hiya sis! Hey, you brought Inuyasha with you!" he said, smiling happily at the two newcomers. "Hi. Is mom home?" Kagome asked and hugged her brother. "Nope. She left to go shopping a while ago." he said, and focused on his soccer ball which he was kicking with a single foot.

"Well, I just came back for a few supplies. I'm gonna be leaving in a few hours." she said, and moved away from him toward the house, her hair swaying in the breeze as she walked. "Hey, Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Earth to Inuyasha?" Souta called, but wasn't rewarded with as much as a blink. He scowled and turned to play. Inuyasha was knocked back to reality when Souta's ball made contact with his face. "….and I thought you could stop anything…" Souta said under his breath and jogged into the house, leaving Inuyasha outside with a perfect impression of the ball on his perfect face.

* * *

Kagome spent the next 3 hours at her house, stopping only long enough to greet her mother and look at the clothes she bought herself. Inside of the three hours, Kagome had packed her bag with all their necessities, cooked enough food to feed the village- as Inuyasha had said- and was allowed to visit for a good 30 minutes. At 7:00, as the stars twinkled above, Kagome and Inuyasha bid goodbye and went back to their friends.

* * *

"Wow Kagome, this looks excellent!" Miroku complemented. Everyone inside Kaede's hut nodded in agreement. Kagome had made Grilled fish, Gyoza, rice and miso soup. "Thanks! I help out my mom a lot, so I picked the recipes up from her." she informed, beaming with pride. "I figured we could eat a futuristic meal tonight to celebrate the completion of my training!" she announced to which Inuyasha snickered. "What?" Kagome asked, her smile fading as she looked at her mate. "You've still got a long way to go. You're muscles, breathing and defending have all improved, I'll grant you that much, but you still have to work on your hearing, smell, sight, running, jumping…" he trailed, thinking of all the things left to teach. "Whaaaat?" Kagome asked, feeling a once lifted weight put back atop her shoulders. "It won't be too bad; it's nothing to even make you tired." he offered. Kagome nodded and tried not to let it get her down. Everyone had light conversation as they ate all of Kagome's great cooking.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome woke before Inuyasha. She sat upright, slipped out of bed un-noticed and silently ran outside. Kagome couldn't hold it in- she threw up. After her sickness passed she took a wooden pail from inside to fill with water. She cleaned the mess she'd made, swallowing the urge of renewed sickness at the sight of her own vomit. _'I hope no one else gets sick, I must have got something bad.'_ Kagome thought as she returned the pail from where she got it and went to the preserve for a drink. She washed her mouth out with greedy gulps of cold, pure water. The sun lit the horizon on fire, its golden blaze slicing into the night like a sword through armor. Kagome smiled at the simple beauty, almost happy she'd gotten sick to have been able to see it. She returned to the hut to find Inuyasha outside waiting for her. "G' morning." he said and walked toward her. "Morning!" she called, feeling better just seeing him. "Why'd you get up?" he asked, to which Kagome was quite curious by. "You're awfully nosey. Just to get a drink of water." she informed and walked inside to get dressed.

* * *

Kagome returned a few minutes later, beautiful as always- even in shorts and a t-shirt. The sun had passed the mountains and lit the sky with the purest of light. Inuyasha was less interested in the sky than Kagome, more captivated by her creamy arms and legs than the new day. He was lost in the movements of her body until Kagome tugged on one of his ears to bring him back to earth. "huh?" he found himself saying, before he even realized it. "You were staring." she offered with a sly smile; Inuyasha just turned away with a blush. "Come on, we've got to get to training." he said, and picked her up into his arms. Kagome threaded her fingers behind his head and kissed him on the cheek. "It's too early to get me worked up, Kagome!" he protested, and she laughed at his expense.

Inuyasha took Kagome deep into the forest, surrounded by trees and away from everyone. He set her down and held her in his arms for only a moment. The canopy of trees let little of the new light fall on the two of them as they held one another, but anyone watching would have sworn they were on fire. "We really should hurry and finish your training." he informed, letting his arms fall away from her magical frame. Her features showed obvious disappointment. "Anyway, I figure we'll work on running and vision until lunch. After that maybe Shippou can help us with your sense of smell." He said, but Kagome was only half paying attention. "Are you really so upset about us…" he trailed and went to her side and enveloped her in his strong embrace once more, the fire increasing. "No!" she lied, but the force of her statement gave her away.

"Try to understand, the sooner you focus on your training and complete it, the sooner we may just be able to have another honeymoon." he said with obvious excitement. Kagome had to smile at that. "Delayed pleasure." she said. "It'll be better if I'm forced to wait, right?" she asked. "Uh…" Kagome went into a fit of laughter and was finally ready to begin. "So whatcha want me to do first?" she inquired, to which Inuyasha happily obliged and answer. "You'll need to get used to running in forested areas. In your time many are cleared away, but here that's mostly what there are, and demons are all over the place." he informed, watching Kagome nod with understanding. "Good, now start out running slow. Go in a more or less straight path and dodge trees as they come. Eventually, you'll get used to being aware of everything around you and can go left, right or over depending on what's necessary." he instructed and watched as she broke into a light jog. Inuyasha ran with her.

"It'll be better if I go, right?" he asked, catching up to her and keeping her pace. Kagome nodded and bumped him with her side, laughing at his expression. Inuyasha barely missed a tree to his right but maneuvered his body with practiced agility and grace. He felt two could play at that game and went to catch up to Kagome who had begun running faster. He almost bumped into her side, but she slowed and he passed in front of her. She laughed and increased speed. The two hanyous began running at full speed, Kagome as fast as Inuyasha. She gracefully dodged every tree in her way, jumped into the branches of a few, then over. They were abruptly brought out of the forest and into a clearing with a waterfall nearby, its rushing water colliding with the sparkling blue lake beneath it. Kagome ran toward the expanse and jumped in. Inuyasha sprinted from the trees and jumped into the air. Leaves swirled around him, blown off the ground from his pace and snapped off the trees from the harsh, sudden impact. He landed and ran into the water where Kagome waited, arms open wide.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha played in the water together long enough to get soaking wet and cold in the slight breeze. They wrestled with one another, dodging and often letting the other catch them. The lake protested to their rough play with soft sparkling drops shining as they were kicked up. The two tired themselves out and ran back toward the village as their stomachs began to grumble, air drying their clothes as it hit them. By the time they got back, they were only a little damp and completely starving. Kagome and Inuyasha almost attacked Kaede for the pot of beef stew she had cooked. Kagome ate three bowls, Inuyasha downed four.

"Hey Shippou," Inuyasha said, between bites of stew from his last bowl, "wanna help me with Kagome's training now?" he asked and looked over his bowl at Shippou, who was just to his left. "Yeah, sure!" he confirmed, his tail wagging a bit at the opportunity. Inuyasha finished the bowl and set it down. He picked Shippou up under the arms and set him in his lap. "Alright, finish up so I can explain what I want you to do." he said, ignoring the awe-struck looks he was receiving. "Uh huh!" Shippou said, and began to virtually swallow the last of his meal. "Done!" he said but a moment later. "Good, lets go." he ordered and gently picked him up in one arm, holding him with care against his chest. Everyone watched, hearts melting at the sweet gesture.

* * *

"Alright. Got it." Shippou confirmed and began to run on all fours into the forest. Inuyasha had been crouched to his level, but stood to wave goodbye. He returned to the hut where Kagome sat, waiting. "Where is Shippou?" she asked, her motherly instincts taking over as she searched the room. "I sent him on ahead. You're going to have to track him." Kagome's mouth dropped. "You know how to use that nose of yours, now just do it. Think of how Shippou smells, and use that to find him. This will also be a test of your hearing. I instructed him to say your name every few minutes, but he's far away and hidden well, so you'll have to use both senses to find him. Kagome walked outside and into the warm sun. She closed her eyes and thought of the little kitsune. She opened her eyes and inhaled deeply. "I got it!" she called and immediately ran in the direction Shippou had gone. 'She's progressed really quickly. I wonder if it's…"

"Inuyasha?" came a deep voice from behind him. He heard the familiar clink of the monk's staff and turned to see what he wanted. "Yeah?" "Sango and I have something to do, so we'll be gone a while. We should be back in two days at the most." he offered and waited for Inuyasha to respond. "Alright, I'll tell Kagome and Shippou." he said and took off after Kagome. "Shall we go?" Sango asked, coming from inside with a bag over her shoulder and Kirara at her side. "Yeah." he answered and they set off on Kirara toward Sango's village.

* * *

Kagome stood still and quiet in the forest, listening to the leaves rustle and the wind blow. "Kagome!" could be heard to her left. Kagome took off in the direction she heard the kitsune's voice come from. She could smell him closer than before. She ran another good five minutes before his scent became strong, like he was right there with her. Inuyasha came from behind her, surprised by her accuracy. He took a seat on the ground to wait. Kagome stood quietly, waiting for the slightest of sounds. She heard it. Kagome seized Shippou from a row of wild bushes to her right. "Shouldn't have giggled." Kagome teased and hugged him with laughter. Inuyasha smiled. Shippou broke free and jumped into Inuyasha's lap, jumping up and down excitedly. "Did I do good?" he asked, waiting for a word of praise. "Very good." he admitted and patted his head. Shippou's tail bounced and he crawled onto Inuyasha's head. "I almost forgot." Inuyasha said, standing but holding Shippou in place, "Sango and Miroku left somewhere and wont be back for a few days." he informed.

"Where did they go?" Kagome asked, more pre-occupied by his changed attitude toward Shippou then her friends. "I dunno, they just left." he said, and walked back toward the village. "By the way, really good job, Kagome. You picked up on everything really fast." he complimented, and Kagome blushed at the praise. Inuyasha stopped, smelled the air and stiffened. He plucked Shippou off his head and set him in Kagome's waiting arms. "What?" she asked, but picked up a strangely familiar scent as her answer. "Yo! Kagome!" came Kouga's voice from a distance. As always, he made his flashy appearance inside the tornado of speed. "Oh hello, Kouga." Kagome said cheerfully, now understanding Inuyasha's frustration. "How've you been?" he asked and walked toward her. Inuyasha stepped in his path.

"Heh, and hello to you too, mutt-face." he mocked, waiting for a flamed reaction. "Who are you calling mutt-face you wimpy wolf!" he shouted and made an attempt to tear into his flesh, rewarded with nothing but air. Kouga had slipped behind him, picked Kagome up bridal style, and spilled Shippou into the floor in the process. "Shippou!" Inuyasha said, angry at Kouga's carelessness. "Put her down!" Inuyasha ordered, receiving nothing more than a laugh. "Kagome, you don't want to be with…" he looked at her head and his words seemed to jumble and catch in his throat. _'She's got dog ears!'_ "You- You! Hey Inuyasha, what the hell did you do to my Kagome!" he demanded, his anger obvious. "Don't try and claim her, she isn't a possession, and I didn't do a damn thing!" he said and leapt at Kouga who dodged and sent him back to earth with a well placed kick.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, and struggled to free herself from Kouga's arms. "Let me go! Kouga, let me go! Now!" she demanded, but Kouga would hear none of her demands. "You've just sunk to a new low. I can't believe you weren't satisfied with Kagome as she was; you had to go and change her! I loved her even as a human!" he called down, holding her in his arms despite her struggling. That sent a twang of emotion and guilt spiraling to the surface. "I'll take her away from you. You don't deserve her." he said and disappeared the way he had entered. Inuyasha stayed put only a moment in self pity. "Shippou, get back to Kaede and tell her what happened. I'm going after him." Inuyasha ordered and took off after Kouga. "Right!" Shippou confirmed, and raced back toward the village. "You won't get away, Kouga."

* * *

AN. End chapter! Wow…12 pt. Verdana text and this was a whole 11 pages from start to finish! Long! So what did you think? About time we get into some more action, huh? Well, Kagome's training is finished for the most part. Thank you all so much for the incredibly kind reviews you've left up until now, I really do appreciate them. You've all been great support. I hope you'll keep them coming! 


	12. Chapter 12

The Love Between Hanyous Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Inuyasha. Until I can get Rumiko-sama to give me all rights, I'll just have to wait in self pity….

Vocabulary:

Miko: A priestess

-sensei: Yes, this is a teacher. However, you may be wondering why I used it as an honorific for a doctor. It's because this is actually acceptable for anyone who is the master of something, in this case, medicine.

* * *

Inuyasha took off after the whirlwind that was Kouga, but the wolf demons speed was far greater than his own and within a few minutes, he'd lost sight of him. "Damnit!" Inuyasha spat at the trees and gentle breeze of the afternoon. He sniffed the air and attempted to smell out his mate and her captor, but the wind was carrying it further away from him. He frantically quickened his pace and used his senses to guide him. It wasn't enough. Kagome was completely out of range by now, and he was no longer able to sense her presence, or that of Kouga and his wolves.

* * *

"Kouga! Stop it! Put me down this instant! I can walk on my own!" Kagome had tried every form of reason she knew to try and get Kouga to let go, but he never so much as glanced down at her. By nature Kagome was sweet and caring, but she was getting mad now. Just as she was contemplating a quick slap to the back of the head, Kouga broke from his tornado and looked after himself at the path they had just taken. "It doesn't look like that mutt can follow my scent anymore. I'll go ahead and put you down now." He placed Kagome on her feet with more care than a new mother might hold her infant. She lost all sense of anger and her face drained of color. _'Inuyasha can't sense me anymore? How will he find me? I won't be able to get back unless he comes for me, and Kouga would never consent to taking me back…'_

Kagome struggled with her thoughts while Kouga surveyed the area they currently inhabited. It was heavily shrouded in trees on all sides except for the path they were on. "Kagome, we should get going" Kouga said, jumping down from a tree. "My wolves brought back human remains from somewhere near here. I think it would be wise to…" "I'm not going anywhere!" Kagome screamed, her voice echoing off the rocks and trees around them. She spun on Kouga and glared daggers into his entire being. "How dare you! Inuyasha and I are mated now, and you think for even a minute I would leave him for you! You arrogant idiot! Take me back RIGHT NOW!" Kagome's fears and confusion had caused her to lose herself entirely. Kouga just gaped at her in utter speechlessness.

Kagome stalked threateningly closer to the wolf demon in front of her, her eyes but narrow slits and her canines bore. "Let me tell you a few things Kouga, since maybe now I have your attention." Her miko aura mixed with the demonic essence now inside, swirled around her like blue flames and flickered brighter and brighter with each of her words. Her eyes went red and she lunged at him. Kouga dodged to her right, every nerve on edge at the bloodlust he could feel. "The first thing: I have always loved Inuyasha; he's the only one for me now and he always will be. The second thing…" she said as she poised for another attack, "…is that I'm happy to be hanyou if it means I can always be with him. The third thing…" she said as she again attacked the horrified demon, "…is that I'm tired of you hitting on me when its obvious to a child I'm not interested in you!"

Just as she came at him again he caught a whiff of something in the air that was Kagome's scent, yet strangely warped. He knew at once he had made a grave mistake by agitating her. "Okay, I understand. I'm sorry Kagome. I'll take you to back to the village right now, so calm down okay?" "No, I don't think it will sink in until I leave you with a few bruises." Just as she was about to attack him again Inuyasha broke through the line of trees and swept Kagome off her feet and into his arms. "Damnit Kouga, what the hell did you do to piss her off!" Inuyasha asked, trying to calm his clawing mate. "It isn't really what I did so much as what YOU did. Anyway, this is way over my head. Enjoy your time together!"

With that, Kouga was off at top speed in the direction of his mountains, his wolves close in tow. Inuyasha was puzzled, but made a point to calm Kagome first, then worry about what Kouga had said later. He ran a hand over her ears and stroked her hair, kissing her gently at the based of her neck. Kagome stopped struggling to get free of his grasp and her eyes returned to their honey gold. The whirlwind of energy disappeared as quickly as it had come and she completely collapsed into her mates strong arms. Inuyasha raised a brow at her collapse, but he took to the air never the less. The sooner they got back to Kaede's, the better.

* * *

Kagome slept for the remainder of the afternoon after Kaede changed her into a yukata. For whatever reason, she was continually sweating during her fitful sleep and had to have countless cool cloths placed on her forehead. Inuyasha sat rigid and attentive at her side the whole time. By the first signs of night, Kagome finally stirred. She sat up immediately in her bed, ran outside and gave several dry heaves. Inuyasha went immediately to her side and held her steady as her legs gave out. "Kagome?" he asked, worry creasing his brow as her complexion got increasingly paler. "Inuyasha, I really think you should take me back to my time" she said as another wave of nausea hit her like a tsunami. All he could do was nod. He waited until her sickness had passed, yelled to Kaede that he was taking Kagome home, then picked her up and rushed toward the well. Kaede lamented having to tell Shippou that he'd been left behind again.

* * *

Inuyasha arrived at the Higurashi shrine just as the last of the evening light drained from the horizon. He took her to the door and set her down in hopes she could walk on her own. She could, and in fact, she ran. "Mama! Mama, where are you?" Kagome was almost in hysterics as she called for her mother. "Kagome? What's wrong?" Her mother came from upstairs and opened her arms to her daughter as Kagome flung herself into the familiar embrace. "I really need to talk to you" Kagome said simply and grabbed her mother's purse from the table in the hallway. "Will you come with me?" Her mother nodded and went to tell Grandpa and Souta she'd be going out for a while. "Inuyasha," Kagome said, grabbing his attention immediately, "you have to stay here." Just as he was about to protest, Kagome's mother came back out and ushered her daughter out the door, a baseball cap and pullover coat in hand.

* * *

Inuyasha waited in Kagome's room, even the comfort of her bed not enough to sooth him of his fears. He'd been waiting a good 30 minutes by then, and he was beginning to go mad with concern. Just as he was about to break something he caught his mates desirable scent become most potent only a few meters away. He scrambled for the door, displacing the blankets and pillows as he rushed into the upper hallway. Kagome came up the stairs with a plastic bag in hand and walked right past him and into the bathroom. Inuyasha was confused, but it didn't seem like Kagome was the one he should be talking to. He decided to try her mother.

He walked down into the kitchen where the person he wanted to see busied herself making tea. "Mrs. Higurashi, is something wrong with Kagome?" he asked, a terrible feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach. She took her time to answer him, making him wonder if she'd even heard him. "I don't know" she settled on. She turned to face him with a grave look, but she knew at once that it would only serve to cause him more concern and quickly put on a cheerful smile. "Why don't you have a seat and wait for Kagome to get out of the bathroom." She made a point to leave no room for arguments, so he reluctantly sat at the table and let himself be served tea. He waited in agonized silence for 10 minutes until he heard the click of the bathroom door being unlocked. He used every bit of self control he had not to go rushing back up the stairs.

Kagome walked slowly into the kitchen and looked directly at the ground below her instead of the eyes of her mate or mother. When she had come to some sort of resolve, she looked up and gave a weary smile. "I'm pregnant." The words were half expected by her mother who jumped up and down and clapped her hands in excitement, but for Inuyasha, it was a complete shock. Kagome cried happily and put a hand to her stomach until she realized Inuyasha remained frozen to his seat. She became instantly concerned. "Inuyasha, did you hear me? I'm carrying our baby…" she walked slowly toward him and took his hands in hers. His previous blank stare faded and he looked at her with a new love. "With, my baby…" His smile turned into a laugh and he picked Kagome up and twirled her around. "You're pregnant!"

Just then, Souta and Grandpa walked in from watching TV and heard Inuyasha shout Kagome's current situation. Grandpa happily ran to Kagome and grabbed her hands in his while Souta clapped and danced around the kitchen with his mother. The entire family was in an uproar. When everyone had calmed down, all the boys went into the living room and left Kagome to talk about the baby with her mother. "We'll need to make you a doctor's appointment. I'll call Mitsuki-sensei tomorrow and have her take a look at you." Kagome didn't say much as she thought about the life form now growing inside of her. She couldn't make up her mind whether or not she was ready to be a mother, and fear caused her stomach to turn in knots.

In the way of all mothers, Kagome's could read her daughters mind. "You're still young, but so was I when I had you. You'll be a great mother to your child." Kagome nodded again, but still wasn't so sure. "I just don't know how. I got pregnant, but I don't have a job, or money, or even a house! Not to mention there are still jewel shards to collect." She put her head in her hands and ran them down her face before placing them back on the kitchen table. "How can I even provide for it…" Kagome's mother listened to her daughter voice her concerns. They were in fact, real problems. Well, all except for money.

"Kagome…" her mother began. "…I've been putting money in a bank account for you ever since you were little. It was going to be for college, but with you living in the past…well, you understand. Anyhow, you can use that money to buy everything you'll need for the baby." Kagome's eyes lit up and she went to her mother and gave her a big hug. "You're the best, mama!" Unbeknownst to the women in the kitchen, Inuyasha had been eavesdropping on their conversation. In that instant, he'd come to a resolve. He went back into the living room to watch Souta play video games and work on his plan.

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke to another fit of nausea. It had only just begun, but already she hated pregnancy. After she passed whatever was in her stomach from the night before, she brushed her teeth and exited the bathroom. Inuyasha went in as she left, a pair of ripped jeans and a black shirt in hand. Kagome had to laugh at the picture of him in boxers and no shirt. If not for the dog ears, he could pass for a model. A few minutes passed and he joined her in her room. He waited on the bed while she brushed her hair and hid her ears with a sun hat that accentuated her blue and white plaid sun dress to a tee. They were scheduled for a doctor's appointment at 11 with Mitsuki-sensei, so Kagome wanted to look her best.

At 10:30 they set out for the doctor's office after strict instructions and a behavior lesson by Kagome. She reminded him of both the entire way. "You have to be polite! This doctor has our child's life in her hands, so if you make her angry, who knows what she would do!" Kagome lied. She didn't really like to be dishonest with Inuyasha, but she knew if she wasn't, he would say something rude. "Yeah yeah, I know! How many times are you gonna tell me!" Kagome smiled sweetly and said "As many times as it takes to sink in!"

* * *

The couple arrived right on time and entered the hospital. Inuyasha was a little startled by the automatic doors, but he knew they would open and close on their own since Kagome had told him ahead of time. That was the only reason he hadn't smashed them. Inuyasha did as he'd been prompted to and took a seat in one of the empty chairs while Kagome went to check in. He chose a chair by the fish tank and watched the inhabitants swim while he waited. Kagome joined him and filled out all the necessary paperwork then returned it to the nurse. A few minutes after that, the two of them were called back to a waiting room where Mitsuki-sensei was waiting.

"Kagome Higurashi!" she said with a sweet voice and went to shake her hand. "I'm Mitsuki Kakogawa, though I insist everyone call me Mitsuki. And this must be your husband, am I right?" she asked and shook hands with an uncertain Inuyasha. "That's right!" Kagome answered happily, Mitsuki's cheeriness affecting her. "It's such a pleasure to be your doctor after knowing your mother and delivering Souta-kun" she said, and directed Kagome to the table. She was an elderly woman with white hair, dark almond shaped eyes and a tall stature, who looked to be in her early to mid fifties. But many raved about her professionalism and success at each of her deliveries.

"Alright Mrs. Higurashi, when did you find out about the pregnancy?" she asked as she gave Kagome a down to change into. "I just found out yesterday, but I've been experiencing sickness for about three days." Kagome went behind the curtain and changed then came back out and sat back on the table. "Alright. Let me go ahead and take an ultrasound and see what's happening in there." She proceeded in smearing a cold gel across Kagome's abdomen then ran the equipment over her stomach to try and find the child. "Alright then young man, why don't you come take a look?" Mitsuki motioned for Inuyasha to come stand next to her. What Inuyasha saw, was in fact not one, but two different discernable zygotes next to each other. "Congratulations to both of you. It looks like you can expect twins."

* * *

AN. Well, this chapter took forever to do. I lost interest in this story, and I've been so busy with classes that I've hardly had any time to move! Physics is a killer…. Anyway, please leave your reviews! 


	13. Chapter 13

The Love Between Hanyous Chapter 13 

Disclaimer: Still…I **still** don't own Inuyasha. I know it sucks. But, what can you do!?

* * *

"Tw-twins…"

Inuyasha couldn't do much besides gape at the monitor where his children seemed to float. Kagome watched his reaction, the revelation as much a shock to her. She was, however, undeniably happy. Not one, but two children! She ran all the possible outcomes in her head: two boys, two girls, a boy and a girl…

"Now, Mrs. Higurashi," Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the doctors voice, "twins are an entirely different matter than if you simply had one child. You should come back in two weeks instead of three, just so we can see what's going on. You're only about a month in right now, but in another four or five, we should be able to see what the sex is of each child. Unless, of course, you would rather not know."

* * *

For the next thirty minutes or so, Kagome and Inuyasha listened to the doctor tell them about their appointments, health situations for the baby and mother, and just about everything else she could think of. When they left with an appointment already set for two weeks, both Kagome and Inuyasha were pensive. "Kagome…I need to go back home. Miroku and Sango should be back by now, and everyone needs to know about this. Besides, I have a few things I need to take care of. You should stay here with your mother until I've gotten things sorted out."

"What? Is something wrong? When are you coming back?" Kagome was a little scared not to have Inuyasha by her side. For the first time in a while, she felt alone.

"No, nothing's wrong. And I'll come home at night and stay here with you. And if you want me to, I'll go to the doctors' appointments with you, though I don't see what I can do. Just trust me, okay? It's a surprise."

Kagome wasn't sure what to make of Inuyasha's request, but she did trust him more than anything else. When they got home and told Kagome's mother about the twins, she happily insisted they do some shopping for toys and necessities at least. Inuyasha explained why he was going back to the feudal era without Kagome, as well as what his "surprise" was, but asked her not to tell Kagome. She agreed and when Kagome came back from her room with her purse, the two hanyous said goodbye to one another with the promise Inuyasha would be back the following night. Kagome was a little sad that she wasn't going to be with him when her friends heard the news, but some things just…couldn't be helped.

* * *

Inuyasha was back in the feudal era a little after lunch time, the sun still high in the sky. He ran back to the village, greeted by many of the villagers on his way to Kaede's. He nodded to many of them, mostly because he had become like their protector, though also because he was expecting their help for his plan. He walked into Kaede's hut where she sat boiling water and herbs for a worried mother opposite her. Apparently, someone in her family was sick since she didn't reek of illness herself. When the woman spotted Inuyasha, she bowed to him in respect. Inuyasha nodded again. "Back so soon, Inuyasha? Where is Kagome?"

"Never mind that right now. Where are Sango and Miroku? Aren't they back yet?" he asked impatiently.

"No, they must still be on their errand. Why not go see Shippou? He should be at Chika-san's house watching her son while I prepare this." Chika was evidently the woman in the hut with them, because she smiled and nodded when Inuyasha looked at her.

"What's wrong with your kid?" Inuyasha asked, blushing at his concern for someone else's child.

"I believe Kaede-sama said it was the flu. However, this is the third time in a month he has gotten ill. I am afraid for him if things continue in this way."

"Kaede, what herbs are you mixing together for the boy?"

"Echinacea, hyssop and tea leaves. Why do you ask?"

"When I was younger, I would get sick a lot too. My mother had this remedy she always mixed together for me. The taste was terrible, but I was always better in a few hours. I made it for Kagome once, so it should be safe for humans."

At this, Chika's eyes lit up. "Please, won't you tell Kaede-sama how to mix this remedy? I will do anything if it will help my child."

"To be honest, I don't really know how much of something to have you to add together. I just make it without thinking. Throw that stuff out while I gather ingredients and I'll make it for you."

"Thank you! Thank you so much. Is there anything I can do to help?" Chika asked.

"Not really. Wait a minute…on second thought, are you married?"

"Uhm…"

* * *

"Oi, Miroku! What's taking you so long in there?" Sango called from outside Midoriko's cave.

"Sorry about that. I was paying my respects to the lady Midoriko" he answered as he came out at last. "It's such a shame that she died that way; fighting countless demons. Somehow, it's very sad even though I never knew her."

Sango smiled at Miroku as he looked back into the cave. Praying for those lost in the village was only one reason they had come. The main purpose for coming to Sango's old village was to burn the demon parts that hadn't been purified. It had bothered Sango for a while since the ninja girls she had met broke into the storehouse. She always worried another would do the same, and with Naraku behaving himself- as much as was possible for him- she had the time to dispose of them.

"Are you by chance ready to get going then? I told Inuyasha we would only be gone a few days, but if you want to stay a while longer, I'll understand" Miroku offered as they walked back to the slayers' village.

"No, this place holds many good memories for me, but it also reminds me of everything I've lost. I think it would be wise to leave before I dwell too much on what can never be again" Sango replied. Miroku simply nodded.

* * *

Inuyasha had made the elixir in less than twenty minutes, and the boy had been made to drink it. Shippou looked like he might be sick just watching. The boy choked because of the terrible taste, but drank it anyway. He fell fast asleep a few moments later, and soon enough, his fever was going down.

"Amazing! We owe you so much! You can count on my husband's assistance for your project" said Chika.

"What project?" Shippou asked. The details had been discussed before coming to Chika's house.

"Thanks. Now I just need to convince the other villagers" he said, completely ignoring Shippou.

"I am sure after all you have done for this village they will see to it you receive proper assistance. And after all, it is for Kagome-sama as well."

"My friends aren't back yet, but I guess I should round up all the villagers before it gets much later."

"I already asked some of the other women to do that for you. They're all going to meet at Kaede-sama's. I need to stay here with my son, but I thank you again for your help."

"No problem. I'm going to be a father soon, so I can imagine how worried you must have been. Anyway, hope your kid feels better." With that, Inuyasha was out the door.

* * *

Miroku and Sango rode Kirara back to the village and got back just in time to see a mass of villagers gathered outside Kaede's hut. "Wonder what's going on…" Miroku said. "No idea. Kirara, take us down." The three landed on the side of Kaede's house. Kirara de-transformed and hopped into Sango's waiting arms. "What's going on here?" Miroku asked one of the villagers.

"Don't ask me. I was just told to come here" he answered irritably.

"Inuyasha!" Sango spotted his red hakama from a distance and took hold of Miroku's sleeve, dragging him toward their half demon friend.

"Hey, you guys are finally back. Just in time, too."

"Inuyasha, what's going on? Why so many people?" Sango asked, hoping he would know what was happening.

"You're about to find out." Sango and Miroku exchanged a curious glance and rushed after Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome and her mother were having more fun shopping for baby supplies than they thought possible considering they had no clue what to expect. They hadn't touched Kagome's savings account, and instead used money that Grandpa had insisted they take from his savings. Kagome had felt bad, but he had insisted that having another grandchild was more important than money. Kagome's mother took 50,000 yen from his account, but so far they hadn't bought anything. There was too much excitement to decide on toys or decorations right away. "Mom, why do you think Inuyasha insisted on leaving like that?" Kagome asked, not quite able to get her mind off the situation. All she received was a casual shrug and a snicker.

* * *

"And that's what I need you guys to do for me. I know it's a lot to ask, but if you'll remember, I've saved your asses on several accounts, and Kagome would be grateful, too."

"Never one to ask nicely for favors…" Miroku said quietly to Sango who nodded in agreement and stared disbelievingly at Inuyasha.

"Sure," said one of the men to Inuyasha's statement, "you've helped us. You also almost destroyed the village at one point! Who are you to ask us for anything!?" Inuyasha visibly flinched.

"All of you are fools! That is in the past, and we all know that was the demon Naraku!" said another man.

"Maybe, but we can't forget that…"

"He saved my son, too! Ya can't forget **that**!" Chika's husband Takano had stepped up to defend Inuyasha. There were murmurs among the men and women as they discussed Inuyasha's request.

"Nothing will get solved this way." Kaede stepped up and everyone fell silent. "How about this, you help Inuyasha, and in return, he will continue protecting the village from demons. I believe that is fair." Everyone seemed to consider this for a moment, and then agreements all around were reached. Inuyasha seemed relieved. He gave Kaede a look of gratitude.

"Alright, then we'll start at first light tomorrow" Inuyasha announced. Everyone nodded or spoke a word of understanding and left back to their homes.

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, Sango, Kirara and Kaede crowded into the miko's hut to talk about Kagome's pregnancy. They were all surprised when Inuyasha announced she was carrying twins, and even happier than they were shocked. Sango couldn't wait until Kagome came back. "Inuyasha, you want to build this house, but any idea where?" Miroku asked curiously. "I know better than to think it would be in the village."

"Damn right about that. I'd be liable to try and destroy the place again. It's too crowded." Inuyasha gave a sigh and sat up straighter with a meaningful look from Kaede. She had, after all, gotten the villagers to assist him. "Anyway, there's a clearing about a fifteen minute walk from here. There's a river running through it into the lake near the village. I think that would be the best place for us. It's peaceful and there's enough room for a bigger home. We'll need it at this rate."

Everyone laughed except Shippou who seemed lost in thought. "What's wrong, kid?" asked Inuyasha, noticing he wasn't eating much. Shippou insisted it was nothing. "I'm going to sleep." He announced suddenly and curled up on a blanket away from the others who all gave each other puzzled looks.

* * *

A.N. Alright, so new chapter! It's way overdue. So Inuyasha's surprise is A HOUSE!! Come on, they need one, ne? Of course they do. Please review!

50,000 yen is apprx. 400 USD


	14. Chapter 14

The Love Between Hanyous Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though I know this much, and that is that like every fangirl, I wish I did. Then I would be wealthy and could buy MORE awesome manga and anime! Woo hoo!

Vocabulary:

Genkan- the entryway in a traditional Japanese house. This is where one takes off their shoes and such.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the chirping of birds, radiant sunlight drifting in through the open window, and a slight breeze that accompanied the weather. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms and back before putting a hand to her stomach and cooing, "Good morning, you two". She looked to the foot of the bed and realized that Inuyasha was still on the other side of the well. Her mind took her once again to their conversation the day before. He was leaving to do something as a surprise for her in the past, and promised to come see her every night until she could travel back with him. _'What is he doing back there! My curiosity might get the better of me…'_

She swung her legs out of bed and decided not to worry about it anymore. There was no point to stressing herself out, and besides, Inuyasha had asked that she put her trust in him, and she had decided to do so. She brushed out her long black hair and went downstairs again, following a delicious aroma to the kitchen. "I-Inu…yasha?" Kagome was shocked to see her hanyou lover standing there, never mind the fact he was mixing batter of some kind in a bowl for her mother. When he saw her, he put down the bowl and leapt over to her, picking her up in his arms and giving her a sweet good morning kiss. "Surprised to see me?" he asked, setting her back on the wood flooring. "Yeah…very. I wasn't expecting you until tonight."

"I just couldn't wait until tonight to see you" he replied, and went back to mixing the bowl for Kagome's mother.

"Does this mean you've given up on my 'surprise' now?" She asked her question with a hint of disappointment, but more curiosity than anything else.

"Nope. I'm going back after breakfast" he said. "Sango and everyone else wanted me to tell you congratulations and that they _send their love_" he repeated, dramatically showing his disdain of the mushy sentiment.

"Oh, good morning dear" came Kagome's mother's voice from behind. She walked to her daughter and gave her a hug before washing her hands and taking out bacon and sausage from the freezer. "I think the batter is fine now, Inuyasha. Thank you" she said, noticing that he was still stirring and stirring the contents of the bowl.

"What are you making today, mama?" Kagome asked, noting the homemade muffins still cooling in their containers.

"Well, we were just going to have muffins, but Inuyasha came and I don't think that's a proper breakfast for a young man to have when he's got such a full day ahead of him" she said, and began putting strips of bacon and sausage links into a frying pan.

"A full day, huh? And how is it you seem to know what his day has in store, but I don't?" she asked with suspicious sarcasm.

"Hmm? Because everyone fears the mother-in-law, of course".

* * *

Everyone ate a big breakfast of muffins, pancakes, bacon and sausages. Grandpa had insisted it was extremely unhealthy and opted to eat only a muffin until everyone began digging in to the other delicious, perfectly cooked food. He ended up giving in and ate even more than everyone else. After breakfast, Kagome and Inuyasha helped her mother clean the dishes, though Inuyasha managed to get in the way more than help. Kagome made a mental note not to let him in the kitchen again. After everything was dried and put away, Kagome and her family said goodbye to Inuyasha and watched him disappear again down the well with a promise to Kagome he would be back that night. Her mind wondered again to what he was doing, but she squashed that thought less she jump down the well after him.

* * *

Inuyasha made it back to Kaede's in less than five minutes, walking in on his companions as they were just finishing breakfast themselves. "You guys just about ready to start building?"

"Inuyasha, you realize how much we love you by doing all this manual labor for free, right?" asked Sango, daring him to say something to further prove he was an idiot. He kept his mouth shut.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Kaede-sama, but all the villagers saw Inuyasha come back. Are we going to begin building the house now?" Takano, the father of the child Inuyasha had helped had come in the hut to ask.

"Yes, we were just getting ready to leave. Is everybody ready?" Miroku asked politely, knowing Inuyasha's tolerance for anyone but Kagome was lacking.

"Yes, monk. We are all waiting to be taken there. We already have some of the wood that Inuyasha requested. It's in the carts outside. We can't haul all of it, though" he said timidly. Obviously, though he had decided to trust Inuyasha, he was still a bit apprehensive.

"That ain't a problem for me. I'll carry what you can't" Inuyasha said, following Takano outside. All the villagers were lined up with hammers, nails, pick-axes, shovels, basins, wood and other things Inuyasha would need to build the house. Sango and Miroku followed Inuyasha to where the extra wood was leaning against a house, Shippou and Kirara both clinging to Sango. "Kirara, do you think you could help me carry some of the wood?" Inuyasha asked. Kirara jumped from Sango's arms and transformed, lying on the ground while Sango and Miroku strapped the planks to her back. Within another 10 minutes, they were ready to go. Everyone followed Inuyasha for the next 15 minutes into the forest, like an army following their Shogun.

* * *

The place Inuyasha had picked for his home was beautiful without question. The grass was green all around them, a canopy of trees covering the entire area in shade, leaving only certain spots on the floor in dappled sunlight. The river Inuyasha had mentioned wasn't very large, but there were fish swimming in the current, indicating it was fresh water as their hanyou friend had said. Shippou jumped from Sango's shoulder and went to play with some leaves while Inuyasha talked. When all the villagers had gathered around, Inuyasha once again explained the layout. It was to be the size of a small castle: 5 bedrooms, bathhouse, kitchen, and large living area.

The roof was to be made of sloped clay shingles, of which only three villagers knew how to properly make. They had stayed behind in the village to work at the kiln, mix and mold the clay. The front of the house where people were to enter was to be almost like a miniature home, square on all sides to serve as the living/dining area, kitchen and bathhouse. This part was to then connect to a long, wide rectangular section which would house four of the five bedrooms, two on either side. Lastly, the house would end in another square mini-home, though smaller than the one in the front, to serve as Kagome and Inuyasha's bedroom.

With the layout discussed, the villagers, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango set to work. Two men from the village who had organized the building of several huts were in charge of making Inuyasha's vision into an actual home. In total, everyone who worked on the project equaled twenty-three. While some of the men sat planks of wood side-by side, others worked combining a powder to water in the large basins they brought. The powder was ground from the shells of insect-like demons, and when combined with liquid, made an excellent concrete paste that served to seal cracks perfectly. The amazing thing about the powder was that it took on the color of whatever it was applied to once it dried. In this case, the wood.

All the men who were not mixing paste, applying it or helping with this were digging up the ground and leveling it. Among these included Inuyasha, who worked twice as fast as the other men. Sango used her Hiraikotsu to cut down the trees she was instructed. This provided more light, and also made a larger space. Kirara burned the stumps to ashes, and the felled trees were hauled off by the men to be made into useable pieces for the frame, decks and railing, and supporting beams. By the end of one day, they had already leveled the ground, had three of the walls completed, and started work on setting the foundation.

* * *

Inuyasha had gotten back to Kagome's late that night, and she was already asleep on the couch. He carried her to bed and sprawled out on a futon in the floor. He was so tired he fell straight asleep. By morning, he felt a little achy from the day before, but for the most part he was fine. He sat on the edge of Kagome's bed where she still slept and stroked her hair. She sighed deeply and rolled over. He smiled and reluctantly decided to leave. If she woke up while he was still there, he would be enticed to stay.

* * *

For the next 7 days, everyone in the village worked hard on the house. They finished the frame, set up the walls, built the decking and railing, built the rooms inside the massive home, laid the wood flooring, added the shingles to the roof and even made sure the place was waterproof and didn't have any drafts. In such a short amount of time, it was already completed. Inuyasha had exhausted himself traveling back and forth from his time to Kagome's, especially while she asked day after day what he was doing. The villagers were more than happy to be finished with their part. Inuyasha got grumpy when he was over worked.

* * *

By mid-afternoon on the ninth day, Inuyasha decided it was about time to go and get Kagome. He wanted to show her their new home. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were anxious to see her, too. It had been over a week. Everyone walked Inuyasha to the well and watched him disappear to get their miko friend who they missed very much. They sat and waited since Inuyasha had said he already knew she would want to pack.

Contrary to what Inuyasha was expecting, Kagome tore out of the house when he said he was ready to show her his surprise. She went through the well without as much as bothering to wait for him. Once on the other side, she climbed out of the well due to a force of habit, then ran to Sango when she saw her best friend. "Kagome! It's so good to see you!" Sango said happily. She hadn't realized how much she missed not having Kagome around. "It's really great to see all of you, too! I missed everyone!" Shippou was bouncing up and down on the floor at her feet. She scooped him up into her embrace and planted a big kiss to his forehead. He blushed but just kept hugging her, trying desperately not to cry.

"It's been so dull without you, lady Kagome" Miroku mocked. He rarely ever called her 'lady', and when he did it was for a laugh. Though it was meant more as a joke, he had missed the brightness that everyone seemed to have when Kagome was around. She gave him a hug as well. "Ahem" came Inuyasha's voice from behind. "Is this why you tore out of the house like it was on fire?" Inuyasha asked, noting the hug Kagome was giving Miroku. She ignored him and scratched a purring Kirara behind the ears.

"Kagome! I can't believe you're pregnant!" Sango squealed, happier for her best friend than she ever thought possible. "I know! And with Twins!" Kagome and Sango giggled the way only women could at a pregnancy, and began walking back to the village to see Kaede. "Kagome, wait! I want to show you something before you go back to the village!" Inuyasha called, a bit hurt that she hadn't shown as much interest as he hoped. She and Sango stopped and turned around. "Oh yeah! I was so excited to see everyone, I sorta forgot" she admitted, blushing a little. "Alright, show me!" she said happily, her curiosity coming back in full swing.

* * *

A.N. Okay, so this chapter was extremely long. As a result, I made this into two chapters. They're posted together, so enjoy! Please review, but try not to tell me how boring this chapter was. I kinda already figured that much. 


	15. Chapter 15

The Love Between Hanyous Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Same thing I've been saying all along. I don't own Inuyasha, tragically.

* * *

Inuyasha insisted they walk the entire 15 minutes as punishment to Kagome for blowing him off. Really, no one minded at all. Kagome told them about all the shopping she had done and the things the doctor had said. They had just begun talking about child care when they entered a clearing in the woods. "My mom told me that…" Kagome stopped mid-sentence and gaped at the structure in front of her. "Welcome Home" Inuyasha said. Tears welled in Kagome's eyes and she golmped him, planting kisses all over his face. "Thank you so much Inuyasha! How did you build this so fast! Ohmigod!" Kagome knew her friends had helped and gave each of them a hug, then ran toward the house.

She walked up the decking steps, noting the dark wood of both it and the outer house. The decking was shaded on all sides by the sloping roof, shadowing the inside of the house. She walked through the large opening that served as a doorway. There was nothing covering it, but she knew she could fix that soon enough. As soon as she walked in, she recognized the traditional Japanese entryway. The floors were smooth, flat stones held together by a light grey mixture she was certain was concrete. She removed her shoes and walked in her stocking feet across the smooth wooden floor.

The room she was in was large from one side to the other, two rectangular cut outs in the wall to her right obviously to serve as windows. The room was empty, but beautiful. To her left was a cut out showing a preview of another room and an opening that Kagome could only assume was a hallway. At the opposite end of the specious room was another opening. Her friends walked behind her, enjoying her reaction as Kagome took to the opening at her left first.

It was a spacious hallway which they took to an opening on the right. This opening lead to another large, unfurnished room that provided a view into the room she and her friends had just been in. Around two of the sides were what she took to be countertops. _'This must be the kitchen_!' she thought excitedly. Directly in front of her was a small room with shelves on all sides that she knew was to serve as a pantry, no doubt modeled after the one Inuyasha had seen in her kitchen at the shrine. To her left was a large circular opening to serve as a window. Everyone got out of Kagome's way as she walked out of the room and further into the hall.

At the very end of the hallway was another circular portal, and to the left an empty room with nothing in it at all. Kagome gave Inuyasha a puzzled look. It had another opening to serve as a door and two rectangular portals for windows. "Bathhouse" he said logically. "Ohhh!" she said, still excited. Everyone filed out of the room and back to where they started. Kagome then took to the hallway directly at the end of the spacious room. Six circular windows, three on either side of the hallway, provided light to the lengthy hallway. Kagome walked into each room, one after another to be greeted by the same thing each time: a rectangular window. "Bedrooms?" she asked curiously. Inuyasha nodded and grinned. Kagome blushed a little at the giggles her friends tried to stifle. The best was saved for last.

At the end of this hallway was an opening leading to a large room with a large oval window and door leading back outside and onto the decking. Kagome knew it must be their bedroom. After her tour of the house she glomped her friends again. They all laughed, happy their hard work had paid off. Kagome took to shedding a few tears of joy. "Thank you so much! I never dreamed something could be so beautiful!" she sobbed. "I'm glad you like it. Look at the area around the house, too!" Inuyasha said. Kagome wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and walked out their bedroom door. She was greeted with a sight she had been too pre-occupied to notice earlier. The green grass, running water and shadowy trees were so gorgeous, she cried again.

* * *

Everyone sat outside under the shade of the trees and talked for a few hours about the things the house would still need. Kagome didn't want to go back to her time, but that was the best place to get a lot of it. She needed to buy food, furniture, paper screens and doors, decorations, and something to thank all the villagers for their help. It was still early enough to get started, so Kagome decided to go back for a while to pack and get some of the things they needed. "It will only take a few hours" she promised a wailing Shippou.

"You've been awfully mopey lately, Shippou" Inuyasha noted. "I thought it was just because you missed Kagome, but she's back now and you're still acting weird. What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing him by his tail and hanging him upside down. Shippou struggled in Inuyasha's grasp and shouted "Nothing! Put me down! I told you before, I'm fine!" Kagome grabbed him back and smacked Inuyasha on the arm. She had planned to 'sit' him, but he built her such a lovely home that she thought better of it. "Just for that," she said, looking at Shippou's shocked countenance "you get to carry all the stuff I buy back here on your own".

* * *

Before leaving to shop, Kagome returned to her time to retrieve a notebook, two pens and two tape measures. She and Sango wrote down the measurements of every window and door. Since she was going grocery shopping, she took down a list of what her friends would like to eat, too. With that, she dragged Inuyasha through the well to her time, reluctantly leaving her friends behind again. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara watched as their friends once again crossed dimensions. Shippou sighed and ran after Kirara who was chasing butterflies.

"Sango," Miroku began, holding Sango's gaze with his own, "do you ever wish you could settle down the way those two have?" Sango looked away from the monk, thinking about his question. "Yes" she finally said. "But I don't think I can bring myself to live that life until Naraku is dead and Kohaku is brought to peace".

"I understand" he said, a little deflated. He had expected that answer, but he couldn't help but wish she wanted the share a life with him anyway.

"Miroku…" He looked into her large brown eyes and for the first time, thought he saw longing. "Wh-when we destroy Naraku, what will you do?" she asked. He regarded this question warily, but decided to be as honest as possible.

"I want to marry the one I love and be just like Kagome and Inuyasha are now" he said. Sango blushed, but to his surprise, she didn't look away. "Will you…" he began, but decided not to say anything further.

"Will I what?" Sango asked. She still hadn't looked away from his gaze. "Well, would you…be that woman I spend my life with?" He expected to be slapped as he usually was, but instead, Sango embraced him. "Yes."

* * *

True to her word, Kagome returned in under two hours. She had bought rice paper frames for the windows and doors. Inuyasha carried a huge amount of supplies in his first trip, wooden frames in his second and third trips, and paper in his final trip. No one lifted a finger to help. "Anything happen while we were gone?" Kagome asked, deciding to help carry some of the supplies in the end. "Not really" Sango and Miroku said in unison. Kagome thought their reply was suspicious, but Shippou's taunting of Inuyasha took her attention away long enough to forget about it.

When they were back at the house Kagome set down the supplies, and waited for Inuyasha to do the same. She picked up the rice paper and began applying glue to the wooden frames. "Can we help?" Sango asked, sitting down in the grass next to Kagome. "You've already done so much for me. Don't worry about this" she said. "Please, Kagome. We were happy to do it for you" said Miroku, showing off what a good guy he could be for Sango's benefit. "Well, if you insist…" Kagome showed them all how to apply the paper to the frames, giving Shippou a coloring book to play with while they worked. She and Inuyasha glued the tracks to the doorways and windows.

For the next hour and a half they worked on the windows and doors, admiring how beautiful they looked when the project was done. Kagome and Sango stocked the pantry with all the food supplies and only left cat food and 5 cups of ramen out. They all ate dinner in the hanyous' home, illuminated by a fire in an alcove Kagome hadn't noticed in her excitement. Everyone decided it would be best for Kagome to move her things to their new home right away. She would have to go shopping for furniture, bedding and decorations in her time again, but she agreed that would be the best thing.

"Well, you guys should stay your first night in your new home without us here. We'll come by after breakfast" Sango said, standing up. Miroku stood and joined her by the door. "It's no big deal for you to stay" Inuyasha said, watching Kagome open her mouth to protest. "Really, you guys shouldn't worry about it" Miroku said, happy he could walk alone with Sango. "We'll be fine" she agreed, not catching on to Miroku's intentions. "See you in the morning" they called and walked out, followed closely by Kirara. "Wait for me!" Shippou called, and bound past Inuyasha after his friends.

"Hey runt, why are you going with them?" Inuyasha asked. Shippou turned around and answered quickly, "Well, I might as well get used to it" and began to run after his quickly retreating friends. Inuyasha pulled him back inside by his tail. "Why would you need to get used to that?" Inuyasha asked, dangling him at eye level.

"You and Kagome are gonna have pups, right? That means I'm getting booted out, so I might as well just get used to it now. Kagome was about to tell him he was wrong before Inuyasha spoke up.

"What are you talking about? Why do you think I had five rooms built?" Shippou answered immediately. "Because you plan on having more soon!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Kid, I can barely deal with you, and I'm about to have two other brats on my hands. We're not having any more for a loooong time"

Shippou had been struggling in Inuyasha's hand until then. "You're not?" He looked to Kagome for re-assurance. She nodded her agreement. "We would never just leave you" she said.

Inuyasha released his grip on Shippou's tail and expected him to run to Kagome. Instead, Shippou latched on to the hanyou's haori. "What the-" Inuyasha had a bawling kitsune attached to him, and couldn't think of anything to do but pat his head. When Shippou calmed down he jumped down and grabbed hold of Inuyasha's hakama as they walked back to sit next to Kagome. Shippou climbed in Inuyasha's lap and demanded dessert. Kagome gave him a sucker and giggled at her furiously blushing mate. Shippou fell asleep soon enough, still in Inuyasha's lap. "Looks like he likes you more than he does me now" Kagome said in a low voice. "Whatever" said Inuyasha, though having Shippou rely on and love him…he had to admit, it wasn't a bad feeling.

* * *

A.N. Awwww! So we know what was wrong with Shippou! And we saw some MirokuxSango action in this chapter! You may be wondering why I didn't just have the windows and doors covered to begin with. But can you imagine how pretty the house must look with modern shoji?! Reviews are loved and welcome!


	16. Chapter 16

**The Love Between Hanyous Chapter 16**

****

****

Disclaimer: While I would love to be the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi-sama, I am sadly not. All rights go to her, thanks.

* * *

Kagome woke to a cool breeze on her face and groggily opened her honey eyes. It was not a surprise to see Inuyasha sitting in the open window looking at, seemingly, nothing. She wondered for a moment what her mate thought about when he looked this way; his look of contemplation. She was sure for the longest time that look held thoughts of Kikyou, Naraku and herself, but after she had mated with him, it wasn't his past or enemies she thought he would ponder. She decided not to think on it too much and simply trust her love. She looked down at the sleeping kitsune in her arms and smiled warmly. Not too long, and she would be having- what had Shippou called them- pups. She climbed out of her warm sleeping bag and tucked the cover around the kit. As she stood and stretched she whispered "Morning" to Inuyasha, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"You're already awake?" he said, probably a little louder than he should have because Kagome put a finger to her lips. She pointed toward the front door, since they were in the living room, signaling to follow her outside. "Loud much?" she asked with a frown when Inuyasha had shut the door and bound down the stairs to her. "Well, I'm not used to having anyone around that doesn't wake up pretty much when I do. And the brat hasn't been with me in over two weeks" he said defensively, still talking quietly despite being out of earshot of Shippou. Kagome couldn't help but think how awkward her hanyou mate was, and then she realized something in a moment of clarity: Inuyasha was trying so hard to be everything he thought she would want. This brought a smile to her lips. "Well, I guess that awkwardness is just one of the things I fell in love with" she said, and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha had returned inside to change, or in Inuyasha's case, to wait for Kagome. It was still early, and when she checked her wrist watch, it told her the time was only 6:00. She wondered if she would ever be able to sleep until noon again. Never minding that thought, she picked up her fox demon charge and watched happily as he snuggled closer to her warmth. After every action he preformed, she couldn't help but wonder what her own children would do. With Shippou still asleep, Kagome and Inuyasha left their home in the direction of the village.

* * *

Once in the village, which was still asleep save a few huts, the two hanyous went directly to Kaede's. All her friends would sleep another good hour if past habits were any indication. She found Sango sleeping propped against Kirara who had turned to look at her when she entered. "Shhh" Kagome whispered, and walked toward the demon hunter. Kirara put her head back on her paws and shut her eyes. What Kagome hadn't seen in her quick scan of the room was Miroku sleeping in Sango's lap, her legs as his pillow. Only when she went to deposit the young kit in the hunters lap did she notice it was already occupied. Kagome thought of two scenarios almost immediately. She could wake Sango and watch her beat Miroku within an inch of his life, or let her sleep and not be there to witness her beating Miroku within an inch of his life.

Then another thought occurred to her. Maybe Sango knew he was sleeping in her lap. They _had_ acted funny and almost married when they put in the doors in back at her home. Once again she squashed her thoughts. Whatever the reason for her two friends behavior in their sleep, she knew she didn't want to be there if it was another of Miroku's advances. Instead of in Sango's lap, Kagome laid Shippou on Kirara's fluffy neck. He took to his new bed immediately and began to softly snore. Before she left the hut she deposited a note she had scrawled next to Kaede's pillow. With that she was outside where Inuyasha waited, deciding not to talk until they were out of the village. Kagome decided it was just as well.

* * *

The two hanyous were back in Kagome's time under the Go-Shimboku in less than five minutes since leaving the village. Kagome wanted to get their shopping done and return to her friends. She missed them and felt she was spending too much time away from what had become her home. Kagome's mother was already awake making the bento for Souta. "I figured you might come home early today" she said with a bright smile when she saw her daughter and son-in-law. "You know everything, don't you mama" Kagome said and shared a laugh with her mother. Inuyasha couldn't relate and stayed quiet. Kagome's mother gave her a hug, and then to his surprise, gave Inuyasha a hug as well. He awkwardly hugged her back. She smiled again at his rigidity, but she knew he would get better with time.

"Mama, you remember the house I told you about yesterday?"

"I'm not that old, sweetie. Of course I remember" Kagome's mother said, putting the lid on Souta's lunch and wrapping it in a handkerchief. "Well, we are going to have to shop for everything. Would you come?" she asked. Kagome's mother looked elated to have been invited.

After saying good morning to her brother and grandpa, both of whom shook hands with Inuyasha, Kagome's mother went to grab her purse. "Souta is trying to be mature" Kagome informed, noticing the uncertain look on Inuyasha face after the handshake with her brother. "He's still a kid. Why would he do that?" Kagome then realized that, as a hanyou from birth, he had been grown-up in a sense all his life. That must have been the reason he didn't want to see Souta like that. "He just wants to be strong for mom and grandpa. It may not look like it, but I can tell that both of them are sad about me leaving." Inuyasha nodded his understanding. He had always tried to be grown up for his mother, too. He always figured she had it hard enough as it was. He wondered what his mother would think of him now if she were still alive, but quickly thought of something else. He didn't need to get mopey.

* * *

None the furniture stores in Tokyo opened until 8 o'clock, and when they got downtown it was only 7. Kagome suggested they go to a chain store for the basics. While Kagome wore a ribbon to cover her ears, Inuyasha had been forced into jeans, a black and red stripped t-shirt and baseball hat. He was also given sneakers and socks, both of which he absolutely hated. When they entered Gintama, Kagome dragged Inuyasha toward the baskets. All three of them took a cart and wheeled down the first isle, single file. It contained a lot of bags full off colorful things Inuyasha had never seen. Kagome explained it was all candy and picked out a few things for Shippou. The next few isles were filled with more snacks, of them, the chips and ramen were all Inuyasha cared about.

Since it wasn't a grocery store they were in, Kagome promised to buy him food later on. They covered the entire store in an hour, all three carts completely full. When they went to pay, the clerk bugged her eyes at all the stuff. It took a good 10 minutes just to pay, and the line behind them proved impatient. With everything bought, Kagome's mother asked to speak with the manager who happened to be a friend of hers. With little more than a 5 minute talk, the manager had the carts of bags wheeled toward the storage room where they could pick it up when they rented a truck. Next they went to furniture stores and picked out lacquered chests, cherry wood dressers, cream colored cushions and other decorations, all of which the owners agreed to deliver to the Higurashi shrine that afternoon.

* * *

With the shopping taken care of by 11, they rented a truck and driver to pick up and deliver the bags from Gintama. Exhausted, and in Inuyasha's case uncomfortable, they headed back to the shrine. When they got there, they were greeted by two trucks from different companies, and a third pulled up to the steps. None of the movers seemed happy as they looked up at the large expanse of stairs. Inuyasha ran into the house to change, slowed by the blisters the sneakers had caused. When he returned, he moved the furniture they had ordered to the well house three times as quick as the movers. Panting, the drivers waved to Kagome and her mother before heading back out.

Kagome and her mother sighed at all of the boxes and bags, but decided it was best to get it through the well while they had any energy left. Since Kagome's mother couldn't travel across, she re-packed the bags from Gintama according to the item, and labeled the boxes to make what they were easier to discern. When the two hanyous returned, everyone in the village was once again gathered to haul items to the house. No one seemed to mind since it was Kagome they were doing it for. By the time the last of the boxes were put onto carts, everyone was off to the location of the home they knew so well. Kagome and Inuyasha said goodbye to her mom and followed the villagers.

* * *

"We need to talk!" Kagome said, eying Sango. The demon hunter laughed uncomfortably and asked "About…uh…what?" Inuyasha, Shippou and Miroku both looked puzzled. "You're coming with me" Kagome said matter-of-factly, and dragged her into the house, scooping a few of the bags up as she went. Kirara meowed and followed. "And you three stay away" Kagome said, shutting the door behind her. "Well what the hell" said Inuyasha, his eyes large. "Women are so difficult to understand" said Miroku with a sigh. Shippou jumped on Inuyasha's head and nodded.

"Uh, Kagome…did I do something?" Sango asked, knowing full well what this 'heart to heart' was about. "You and Miroku, huh?" Kagome said, giving her a devious smile. Sango blushed to her ears and looked away. "Wow…have I really been away that long? I didn't think that was going to happen so fast" Sango blushed a deeper shade of red and looked wildly around the room. "He's…a good guy" she finally settled on, still unable to meet Kagome's gaze. "Of course he is" she agreed. Sango looked at Kagome. Noticing the confused look on her face, Kagome gave a bright smile. "We've talked about this before! As long as you love him, there isn't a problem. And we both know how much he loves you" Kagome said. Kirara seemed to agree when she climbed into Sango's lap and gave a meow and low purr.

"So, when are you two going to marry and live together?" Kagome asked. Once again Sango averted her eyes. "We…haven't gotten that far yet. We have to kill Naraku before I could even consider such a thing" Kagome's eyes became a little sad. For a few weeks it was as if Naraku didn't exist. Everyone was happy, she was going to be a mother, she was mated, she had a beautiful home…everything would have been perfect if it wasn't for him! "Kagome?" Only when she heard Sango's voice did she realize she had been growling. She laughed it off and opened the first plastic bag that she had brought in. "Food" she said. Sango called the boys inside, all of whom were straining to hear the conversation. They picked up a few bags as Sango had and brought them inside.

"Kagome…what are these?" Sango asked, pulling out half-circle rice paper lamps. "There are two bags of them"

"Oh! Those are lamps that can run off batteries. I got them to light the hallway" she said, and reached into the bag in front of her. Inside were cooking utensils. Miroku had cups and other dishes in his few bags, and Inuyasha had towels and bathing buckets in his. "Well, we might as well help you bring everything inside" Sango said, and went out to make another trip. All the furniture was boxed and moved by Kagome, Inuyasha and Kirara. With everything inside, it took up the whole living room. "Should we get started decorating?" Sango asked, clearly enjoying being a home-maker. "Sure!" Kagome wasn't about to decline help.

* * *

AN. Lots of decoration, lots of insight, lots of….filler. I think this turned out all right considering I didn't have much to work with over these past few chapters. I like character development. This is a re-submit because I changed the ending. Please leave reviews at your leisure.

Gintama- To my knowledge, not an actual superstore. I was listening to the opening from "Gintama" the anime and thought "Hey! That can be the stores name!" Target sounds so…American.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Love Between HanyousChapter 17**

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I know you wish I did, right? 

* * *

Everyone had slept over that night, all in the living room crowded with boxes. They had done enough and decided to save decoration for the next day. Kagome was the first to wake. Shippou had slept with Kirara for whatever reason, but she was glad that she didn't need to worry about waking him. She rolled up her sleeping bag and set it aside. The kitchen was too close to everyone, and Kagome worried any noise would wake her friends, so instead she went to the first bedroom on the left. Shippou had claimed this room for himself as Inuyasha let him have first pick. This served to only further Shippou's recent adoration of Inuyasha.

Kagome opened up the box of tatami mats she had Inuyasha drag there. She set the mats on the floor, and as quietly as possible, set the box in the hall. She then un-folded the mats and laid them down across the floor. They were perfectly made and suited the room and its paper doors and windows. While shopping in her time, Kagome had bought Shippou a dresser, a chest for his toys, a miniature bookshelf, a platform bed and futon, two lamps, a mirror and a low rising table to use as a desk. She wasn't looking foreword to finding the boxes marked "S" for Shippou. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Everyone awoke, startled from sleep by a falling box. Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga out in an instant, Kirara had transformed, Shippou was running in circles, Sango had unsheathed her sword, and Miroku had his sutra's in hand. Kagome's ears were flat against her head, her eyes shut tight. She opened one eye and saw everyone ready for an onslaught. She laughed uncomfortably and said "oops". Everyone collapsed, adrenalin gone. "What are you doing?" asked Sango with a yawn, looking longingly at her sleeping bag as she sheathed her sword. "I'm looking for all the stuff we got Shipp-" Everyone looked at Kagome. She had a hand over her mouth and looked slightly waxy. "Kagome?" Shippou ventured, but was almost run over as she tore past him and disappeared around the corner leading to the front door.

She returned a few minutes later looking flushed, but better than she had a moment ago. "Morning sickness" she said, and went looking for the rest of the boxes she was after. Everyone else just stared after her. Inuyasha was the first to stand. "What do you want me to do?" he called, feeling a little guilty that she was sick because of him. "Well, you can look for the other boxes with an "S" on them" she called. He went about searching, Shippou clinging to him, while Sango and Miroku rolled up the sleeping bags and set them against the wall. "What about the two of us, Kagome?" Miroku asked, indicating himself and Sango, "We can help, too." Kagome was out of sight behind the vast amount of boxes, but they could hear her voice from somewhere say "Can you lie down the mats in the other rooms?"

Without a word, Sango and Miroku went down the hall and into one of the rooms. "We found two of them. How many are there?" Inuyasha asked, carrying the boxes in his arms. "I would guess about 8 to 10" she called. Inuyasha grumbled and carried the two he found into the room Shippou was currently dancing in. He deposited the boxes and took a good look at the kitsune. "Hey brat, are you getting taller?" Shippou gave him a confused stare. Miroku and Sango heard Inuyasha's question and came to save Shippou from his bantering. To their surprise, he really did seem taller. "Is it normal for demons to have growth spurts?" asked Miroku curiously, poking Shippou on the cheek and getting bit for it. Sango and Inuyasha shrugged.

"What is everyone doing?" Kagome asked, carrying three boxes under her arms. When she spotted Shippou she let them fall. "Your hair…and your tail…" Shippou turned to look at his backside. His tail was no longer a mass of fur, but long and silky. His hair had grown a considerable length, too. His usual bob was now down to his shoulders which did seem wider to him. Everyone watched Shippou change before their eyes. In the span of five minutes he had grown to the height of Inuyasha's waist, and his child-like face became more mature and refined. His clothes, however, were ripped and could scarcely contain him. "So, I guess it is true that the lady Kagome is with child!" came a voice from Inuyasha's shoulder. Myouga was hopping up and down on his master for attention.

"Myouga! Where have you been?" Inuyasha asked, pointing a finger at him. Myouga attached himself to that finger and began to suck out the blood he loved so much. Inuyasha squashed him for it. As he floated to the ground and resumed his normal shape, everyone peered down at him. "I have been with Totousai making arrangements for new weapons" he said importantly, hopping onto Kirara's head. "New weapons? What for?" Miroku asked. The attention was no longer on Shippou which left him grateful. "For the master's child, of course! It will be coming in but a few months, and it takes time to forge a great sword" Myouga finished. "Myouga," said Kagome, scooping him into her palm. "I only just found out I'm pregnant. It will be almost a year before I have **them**."

"Ha! You're not a human anymore, Kagome" Myouga informed. Kagome was taken aback. "You must not know anything about demon births" he said, shaking his head. "First, your child will be hanyou, just like you and Master." Noticing the shocked look on their faces he added, "It would only fit. Humans give birth to humans, and demons give birth to demons. There will be no less demon blood in your child than in the two of you." Explained that way, Kagome could understand better what he meant. "And second," he said, "is you will have your child in only three months from the time of conception." He smiled up at Kagome who was swaying dizzily at the news. "Bu-but, that's too soon!"

Myouga heaved a sign and continued. "Too soon or not, that is the case. Demon children mature faster with demon parents. Master Inuyasha was born in 5 months on account of his father's genes. If his mother hadn't been human he might have been born in 2!" Kagome was beginning to feel sick. She collapsed in the floor. "Oh come on! It isn't that bad! Now if you were pregnant with more than one, the time would be even shorter!" Kagome could almost feel her brain short-circuit. "Uh…" Shippou piped up for the first time, "she **is** having twins…" Myouga went into a frenzy when he got a good look at Shippou. "You've changed! So it's true!" Myouga looked like he would go into convulsions in Kagome's hand.

"What does Shippou's growth have to do with Kagome's children?" Sango asked, patting a nervous Shippou on the head.

"Everything! In the case of demon children, they unknowingly give off demonic energy while still in the womb! This causes all other children the mother might have to grow, making them less reliant on her. By doing this, the mother will undoubtedly pay more attention to her new young!" Myouga was breathing heavily, but still bouncing excitedly. "If it is just one child, other offspring will hardly change at all, but if there is two, the energy melds together and becomes three times as strong!" Shippou looked at his bushy tail and flipped it nervously. "How long do I have, Myouga?" Kagome asked. Her voice sounded far away, and her eyes matched. "I wouldn't know that unless I drank some of your blood" he announced, still bouncing. "Just tell me!" Kagome yelled, glaring. He immediately began to suck out the blood from her palm.

When he had enough and broke away, all was silent. After only a moment he said "4 weeks give or take a few days" and rolled out of her hand toward the floor, completely full. Kagome went blank. Her children would be hanyou. They would be born in a month. Shippou needed new clothes! "Uh…Kagome?" Miroku waved a hand in front of her face, but got no response. Everyone looked at one another and was nearly scared to death when Kagome shot straight up and said "If I've only got a month then we have to get busy!!"

* * *

Kagome was unstoppable for the rest of the day. Inuyasha, Kirara and Myouga left to see Totousai. Inuyasha was to have his fang pulled a second time, much to his dismay. Myouga had informed everyone before leaving that the taste of her blood had told him the sex of the children, but Kagome and Inuyasha didn't want to know. After the fang was pulled, Inuyasha would go back and all details would be given to Totousai after his departure. Miroku, Sango and Shippou, who was currently in a long t-shirt for clothes, tried to help Kagome in any way they could, but just weren't able to keep up with her. "How does she do it?" Sango moaned, slouched against the hallway where Kagome was fixing the lamps by the windows. "No idea" came Miroku and Shippou's voices in unison.

* * *

Inuyasha had been gone a good hour, and already Kagome and the others had Shippou's room all set up the way he wanted it. Upon entering the room was his dresser, and above that hung his mirror. He was now tall enough to see his reflection in it. Against the opposite wall was his bed. His desk and bookshelf occupied the space below the window, and his toy trunk was tucked in the corner by the head of his bed. One of the batter-powered paper lamps was short, and Kagome put it on top of the dresser. The second was a paper floor lamp and she tucked it in the corner on the side of the bed. The one his trunk wasn't occupying. Since his room was rather large, all his furniture proved to be the perfect amount. Kagome told him they could find toys and decorations to add later. While Kagome went to work on the hall lamps, Shippou was instructed to make his bed.

* * *

"How much longer until we get there, Myouga!? I need to get back to Kagome!" Inuyasha was getting impatient. Kirara was going at top speed, but even still he couldn't make out the magma-filled layer Totousai was so fond of. "Please be patient, master Inuyasha. You must understand that you live far away, and Totousai is doing you a favor you ungrateful hound!" Inuyasha scoffed. It was true the only ones Inuyasha was even remotely patient with were Kagome and the others. "Never mind that. How much longer!?" Myouga sighed deeply. He really didn't want to say it would probably be another thirty minutes.

* * *

Kagome fixed the last of the lamps to the walls, and went to the room opposite Shippou's. Sango and Miroku had already set up the bed and hung the mirror. Kagome put the drawers under the mirror. She set two floor lamps diagonal from one another, and a low-rise night table by the bed. This room took the least amount of work as it was only a guest bedroom. Miroku and Sango both liked it, and figured they would be one of the only ones who used it. Shippou hauled all the empty boxes out the front door. Kagome was going to give them to the villagers. The bubble wrap and Styrofoam he put into large plastic bags which Kagome planned to take to the dump back in her time.

Inuyasha tapped annoyingly at Kirara's back as they flew the remainder of the journey to Totousai's. Finally he could smell the sulfur and feel the change in heat. Kirara took a sharp dive downward to a large cave only just visible from so high above. She landed next to Totousai's trusty ox and let off her passengers. Totousai was waiting. "About time you showed up!" he called, receiving and irritated growl from Inuyasha. "Well hurry up and get inside. You can tell me about the child while I pull that fang." As he said this, it was clear Totousai was enjoying Inuyasha's discomfort. He turned and walked slowly back inside his cave, Myouga bounding over to him. "Totousai, Inuyasha will be having twins!" "Whaaa-t?! Why didn't he say something!" Myouga could only shrug.

"Well, I guess that's two swords I'll have to make. I'll be pulling some all-nighters now, darn it." Totousai heaved a sigh, but Myouga could tell that the news of twins had made him even happier than that of the pregnancy itself. Once inside, Inuyasha hurriedly grabbed some pliers and opened his mouth. He pulled out his own fang, screaming as he had the first time. "Fine, you have my fang. I'm leaving" he said with a tear in his eye, his voice funny from one less canine. "Don't worry. It will grow back in a few days like the last time." Inuyasha dropped the tooth in Totousai's hand and the pliers in the floor. With a wave over his shoulder he was outside and on his way back. "Guess I really should have told him I got something to numb his mouth this time."

* * *

It was nightfall when Kirara finally touched back outside Inuyasha's home. He couldn't help but gape at all the boxes littering the front. He jumped over all of them and found everyone eating chips and ramen. His favorites. "Where is mine?!" he bellowed, looking at Kagome as if she had betrayed him. Everyone ignored him. Kagome rolled her eyes and boiled some water. In five minutes he had beef ramen and an entire bag of chips in front of him. "So I take it Myouga didn't come back with you" said Miroku, slurping noodles from his bowl. "Nah, I didn't give him a chance" Inuyasha replied over a mouth full of chips. "Are you ready to be a father? You've only got a few more weeks" Sango said, pointing out the fact he needed to get his act together. He didn't say anything which caused Kagome to worry. Was she even ready to be a mother?

* * *

Kagome found she couldn't sleep that night, so while everyone else slept soundly in the two completely furnished rooms, she worked on her own. She had just finished putting the comforter over the futon when a sigh escaped her. She opened the window and looked out at the night sky. She stood wondering about her children, and worrying. In truth, that was why she couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure she could be a parent so soon. It felt like there was still so much to do. She went rigid when she felt arms go around her waist, but relaxed an instant later when she took in her mates scent. "Kagome, you should try to get some sleep" he said finally. "I know, but I can't." He could tell she was worried, and so was he. Because he had never known a father, he wasn't sure what one was supposed to be like. Then there was their hunt for Naraku and the jewel to think about.

"Inuyasha, what are we going to do about the jewel?" Kagome asked, almost reading his mind. "I don't know yet. But I don't want to put you in danger." Kagome smiled but knew there was no other choice but to accompany him. "We have a lot of the pieces, and Naraku has almost all of it, so I don't think the jewel so much as Naraku is our problem" Kagome said. She was worried that their children would be attacked by him. So was Inuyasha. Just then the wind kicked and blew leaves and all sorts on other debris in through the window. "Inuyasha the little home maker. How disappointing to see you've grown so soft these past weeks." It was Kagura. Her fan was in hand, though she didn't look quite ready to use it. "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, taking out his sword and shoving Kagome behind him.

"I'm not here to fight. I have a deal I want to make with you."

* * *

AN. Did I leave you hanging? I hope so. I was getting tired of home décor. If you liked it, I am sorry to say there won't be more. Use your imaginations to explore the rooms, ne? Reviews keep me in the mood to write, so please leave them! Thanks!

I like traditional Japanese style, so that is why the home looks like that. Sorry if you have no clue what it looks like.

-Platform beds- are often seen in Japanese homes where Western beds are not desired. These are wood framed and rise maybe only a foot off the ground. The futon lies on top of it.


End file.
